Ying and Yang
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Chapter 25 is up...Greg gets a little pissed off
1. Default Chapter

****

October 1st, 20002

Jing-Mei sat at the table in the lounge as she worked on a few charts. Her mind kept on drifting back to the couple of weeks they had spent locker up in here together. The experience did change all of their relationships together

Abby and Johns relationship was weird. She just never pictured the two of them together. Okay, maybe she was slightly jealous. Mostly because she had no one. No one wanted her, except…

"Pratt." Jing-Mei giggled softly. Pratt was her complete opposite. He reminded her of Malucci and Benton mixed together, only hotter. "Oh lord."

Did she just think that Pratt was hot? He wasn't. He only had amazing muscles, amazing smiles, and eyes to die for. NO! Pratt was an immature womanizer.

"But he's hot." She said out loud.

"Whose hot?" Pratt asked as he walked in and grabbed cup of coffee, "Me?"

"How arrogant are you?" Jing-Mei tucked her hair behind her ear; "You're not hot. You're ugly." Pratt chuckled, leaning against the counter.

"Is that so?" He arched his eyebrow.

"No...I mean, go to hell, Pratt." She said.

"Okay." Pratt winked playfully at her. "See you for dinner." With that, he left."

"Dinner? In your dreams!!" She yelled at the door. "Very mature." She groaned

* * *

"And I'm out of here." Pratt tossed his last chart. Kerry arched her eyebrow. "Bye red."

"If you ever call me that again, Dr. Pratt, you're fired."

"Right." Pratt chuckled and went back into the lounge where was still. "You're still here?" He asked.

"The joys of being a doctor." She said.

"You were off ten minutes ago," He said closing his locker. Jing-Mei looked at her watch.

"Oh." She got up and stretched. Pratt was staring at her, "What?"

"Come on." He extended his hand. She looked at it oddly. "I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Very funny." Jing-Mei laughed taking off her jacket.

"I'm serious." Pratt said, "You're probably hungry right?"

"That's none of your business." Jing-Mei said as she started to walk away. Pratt watched her for a second and then caught up with her.

"I'm going to pay." He said. Jing-Mei smiled softly to herself. "Come on." She turned around and looked at him.

"Dinner that's it." She said. Pratt smiled.

"You won't be disappointed."

* * *

Pratt stared at Jing-Mei from across the table. He had to admit she looked pretty damn sexy chewing on the breadstick. His mind did go into naughty places. She looked at him.

"Thanks for this." Jing-Mei said. Pratt shrugged.

"It's nothing." He said.

"It has to be something. You've been asking me to go out for a long time now." She smiled softly at him. Pratt chuckled.

"Maybe." He smiled. "So tell me, why are you so snippy to me?"

"I am not snippy to you." Jing-Mei said.

"Oh yes you are." He said.

"Never." She chuckled sipping her wine; "I just like being treated like a lady."

"And I'm doing that right now aren't I?" He asked. Jing-Mei smiled.

"Yes you are." She said as their pasta was put on the table. "This looks wonderful."

"Yes it does." Pratt said as he referred to Jing-Mei. "More wine?"

"Why not? You're driving." She chuckled.

"Because you've already had three glasses." Pratt said. Jing-Mei shrugged.

"I don't have work tomorrow." She winked. Pratt chuckled as he began to eat his food.

"What do you have against me?" He asked.

"Nothing." She chuckled.

"You don't like dating black men?" Pratt asked. Jing-Mei laughed.

"I prefer black men most of the time." She winked.

"I don't believe you." He said.

"Frank, a nurse not the receptionist, He was black. We had a baby together." Jing-Mei said.

"Oh...I didn't know you had a kid." He said.

"I don't. I gave him up for adoption." Jing-Mei said

"Oh. Sorry." Pratt said.

"Don't be. Yeah, I miss him a lot, but I did the best thing." She said, "Michael is in a family." Just hearing this made Pratt like her even more.

"There are some kind souls out there." He said,

"There needs to be more people out there like you." Jing-Mei chuckled.

"Thanks." She said. They sat there for an hour, eating and chatting. It really was amazing just sitting there and chatting. Jing-Mei found that Pratt really was very intelligent and a good conversation holder.

"Well, we should get going." He said, "My roommate will start worrying." Jing-Mei smiled as she stood up.

"All right." She said stumbling slightly. The five glasses of wine was hitting her hard. Pratt wrapped his arm around her slender waist and led her outside to his car. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Pratt said getting into the car. Within five minutes they were on the road and Jing-Mei was giggling over a song on the radio. Pratt shook his head, "Remind me, our next date you dot drink this much."

"I'm fine and who says we're going to have a second date?"

"Me." Pratt winked. "This way right?"

"Yeah. It's a big white place." She said with a giggled.

"SO, did you have a nice time?" Pratt asked as he drove.

"Oh yes." Jing-Mei said, "Honestly, this was the best date I've had in the longest time."

"You're finally admitting it's a date." Pratt chuckled as he pulled up I front of her house. He got out. He didn't want her falling down the stairs.

"You want to come in for coffee or something?" She asked.

"No thanks. I really do need to get home." He said watching her unlock the door.

"Oh okay." She said looking at him. They stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Are you going to kiss me?" Pratt chuckled.

"No." He said.

"No?" Jing-Mei frowned deeply.

"When we kiss, I want you to be kissing me back and not the five glasses of wine." He said, "I want you to remember the kiss."

"Such a gentleman." She smiled opening the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." Pratt nodded and waited until he heard her lock the door before he left. That certainly was a wonderful evening. His lips ached to kiss her, but he'd wait.


	2. Closer

****

October 15th, 2002

He couldn't stop thinking about her. She had possessed him. He wondered if their conversation from the other night was a fluke. Pratt watched as Jing-Mei stepped out into the ambulance bay.

"Chen, do you need a ride?" He called out. Jing-Mei stared at him.

"No. I'm taking the train." She said walking to the street.

"Let me drive you." He said. "The train is a dangerous place at night." Jing-Mei smiled softly.

"Fine." She said. Pratt jumped up; "You know where I live right?"

"I remember." Pratt chuckled as he led her to his car. He opened the door for her.

"Thanks." Jing-Mei bit her lip as she watched Pratt get into the car; "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. You just may not get an answer." He winked.

"Okay. Do you like me or something?" she asked with a smile.

"You mean, do I have a crush on you so this must be why I'm being so nice to you lately?" Pratt asked.

"No...I mean..." She blushed.

"Yes I like you a lot, Jing-Mei." He said. Jing-Mei smiled at him.

"Well...Good." Jing-Mei said looking out the car window.

"You're blushing." He commented."

"No I'm not." Jing-Mei muttered. Pratt reached over and patted her leg.

"You are now." He said. Jing-Mei looked at him.

"Are we going to keep this up?" She asked.

"Keep what up?" He asked pulling into a parking space in front of Jing-Mei's house.

"All this playful banter. We've been doing it for a while. If you want to make a move, then make a move." Pratt smiled at her.

"Do you want me to make a move?" He asked. Jing-Mei nodded, "Come on." He jumped out of the car. Jing-Mei growled as she got out.

"Do you at least want to come up?" Jing-Mei asked. Pratt nodded.

"Sounds cool." He said. A small smirk returned to Jing-Mei's face. She walked up the steps and unlocked the door. She made sure her hips sway slightly as she walked in. Pratt followed her inside with a smile on his face. It was weird having him here already.

"Make yourself at home." She smiled taking her jacket off, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Just some soda would be great." He said.

"Pepsi fine?" She asked. Pratt nodded. Jing-Mei walked into her kitchen and pulled out a couple of glasses. "You can put the TV on if you want."

"Very cool." Pratt said turning it on. Jing-Mei walked out.

"Here you go." She handed him the Pepsi and sat down. 

"Thanks." He said sipping it looking at her, "You want me to kiss you don't you?"

"I wanted you to kiss me the first time we went out." She replied.

"I know, but I didn't want you to be drunk." He said.

"I'm not drunk anymore." She said. Pratt chuckled.

"You certainly aren't." He said putting his arm on the back of the couch and looked at the TV. Jing-Mei chuckled.

"You're evil." She said.

"I know." He winked. They sat there watching the television. Pratt loved stringing a woman along, especially a woman like Jing-Mei. He leaned over and placed his lips right below he ear knowing that move made woman melt in his hands. Jing-Mei's eyes fluttered shut. She exhaled deeply. "I like this show"

"M-Me too." She murmured. Pratt smiled as he slipped his fingers beneath her chin and pulled her lips up to his. He was finally making the move. Jing-Mei sighed happily against his lips. She had waited for this.

Pratt ran his tongue along her bottom lip slowly, causing Jing-Mei to shudder. She opened up her mouth inviting him in. _Bingo,_ Pratt thought. He slid his tongue into her mouth and then a passion was unleashed between the two of them. Their tongues danced with each other. Their hands explored each other's clothed bodies. Jing-Mei was getting extremely hot. She would almost start to beg Pratt to be inside of her, but she pulled away in stead.

"G-God…we….we should stop." Jing-Mei whispered as she caught her breath. Pratt licked his lips.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to take this to the next step." She looked up into his eyes, "Okay?" Pratt nodded slowly.

"All right." He got up off of her with a smile; "I enjoyed that." She chuckled softly.

"So did I." She said. "We should do it more often."

"I highly agree." Pratt wrapped his arm around her shoulders drawing her close. Jing-Mei sighed softly. It had been awhile since she had gotten a kiss like that, since being touched like that. It was hard for her not jump Pratt again.


	3. Hehehe

****

October 29th, 2002

Pratt put the paddles on the man's chest.

"Clear!" He said. Everyone stepped away. The body jumped. "Charge to two fifty…Clear." The body jumped again.

"We have a pulse." Chuny said.

"Thank god." Pratt said snapping his gloves off. "Bag him and get him out of here. He walked out of the room. Pratt walked into the lounge and saw Jing-Mei. He grabbed her by her waist. "Hey there." She giggled softly.

"You off finally?" She asked

"If we leave before another trauma comes in." Pratt kissed Jing-Mei again. He took her hand and walked out of the lounge. Things were heating up between the two of them, but Jing-Mei still said no every time they made it to the bedroom. She liked teasing him, but she wanted to make sure this would last before she slept with him.

"I'm getting itchy." Jing-Mei said to Pratt as he drove towards her house.

"Itchy where?" He asked.

"Between my legs." Jing-Mei smiled. Pratt looked at her.

"You should get that look out. They can give you medication for it." Jing-Mei smacked his arm.

"You ass. I try to be sexy and you're a jerk." He said.

"Would you expect anything less?" He asked. Jing-Mei shook her head.

"Nope." As soon as they pulled up in front of the house, Jing-Mei jumped out. She winked around and winked at Pratt.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" Pratt asked.

"Oh nothing." Jing-Mei winked as she unlocked the door. Pratt chuckled softly.

"You're turning into me more and more each day." He said. Jing-Mei giggled and ran to her bedroom. Pratt shook his head as he sat down on the couch. She was up to something and he was excited to find out. He started to whistle when Jing-Mei was taking a long time.

"Hey there, Gregory." Pratt turned around and his smile faded as his heart started to race. Jing-Mei was standing there dressed in a silky green nighty. It hugged every single curve of her body. It showed him how nice her breasts were and how long and silky her legs really were. He could immediately feel tingle down below.

"Wow." He stood up. "You look amazing." Jing-Mei smiled.

"Thank you. I saw this in the store and I immediately thought of you." She walked up to him; "I wanted to buy you something you'd enjoy." Pratt nodded with a large grin upon his face.

"I certainly do enjoy it already." Pratt said putting his hand on her hip. He pulled her tight against his body. "Oh yes."

"I want you to take me." Jing-Mei whispered.

"Oh you better believe I will." Pratt said scooping her up in his arms. She giggled as he brought her to the bedroom.

"A little excited there?" Jing-Mei smiled. Pratt nodded.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." He said.

"Me too." Jing-Mei whispered softly as Pratt laid her down on her bed. Pratt bit his lip running his hand down her body.

"I bet you look just as good out of this as you do in it." Pratt said.

"Find out for yourself." Pratt nodded as he pulled up the hem of her nightgown. Jing-Mei shivered feeling his hands start to caress her body. "Make love to me, Pratt."

"I will." Pratt whispered against her soft neck. Soon, they both were naked and their bodies molded into one. The passion built up between them, causing their love making to be some of the most powerful experience the two of them had ever had. They both cried out each other's names and they collapsed into each other. Pratt held Jing-Mei tight never wanting to let her go.

November 14th, 2002

Pratt kissed Jing-Mei's belly button. She mumbled slightly.

"Chen, wake up." He whispered as he crawled back up to her.

"No." Jing-Mei groaned as she pulled up the blanket up around her head. Pratt chuckled as he tickled her neck. "Sleep."

"It's nine am, woman. I already slept." Pratt said as he got up.

"Ten." She mumbled. Pratt chuckled as he shuffled to the kitchen.

"I'll make you breakfast." He said, "You better get up."

"You worked me to death last night, Pratt. I need sleep." Jing-Mei growled. Pratt grinned as he rubbed his stomach. 

"Victory." He laughed. Jing-Mei sat up and pulled her bathrobe on.

"That's why you're with me huh?" She stood up with a slight yawn.

"Yes. I'm with you for your booty." Pratt said, "And your booty only." Jing-Mei arched her eyebrow as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I have another fun body parts too." She said.

"Oh I know that. Many body parts on me that are a whirly gig of fun." Pratt said as he began to beat some eggs. Jing-Mei sat there watching him with an impish grin upon her face. Okay, she had to admit he had some nice body parts also. One of them being his heart.

"I like your other body parts too." Jing-Mei said. He laughed.

"I pray you, tarry; pause a day or two before you hazard, for, in choosing wrong. I lose your company." Pratt said with a soft chuckle as he poured the eggs into the skillet. Jing-Mei's eyes brightened up.

"The Merchant of Venice." She said, "That's on eof my favourite plays." Pratt turned around with a large grin upon his face.

"It is? It's my favourite one too." He said.

"I never pegged you for a Shakespeare lover." Jing-Mei said.

"He's the way to go. The way he write is just marvelous." Pratt said, "Let me choose For as I am, I live upon the rack."

"Upon the rack, Bassanio, then confess wheat treason there is mingled with your love." Jing-Mei blushed slightly as she looked at him.

"Ahh…None but that ugly treason of mistrust, which makes me fear the enjoying of my love." Even though they were plying around, they couldn't help but to feel that some of what they were saying was true. "There may as well be amity and life 'tween…um, snow and fire as treason and my love. Promise me life and I'll confess the truth."

"Well then confess and live." Jing-Mei said softly.

"Confess and love." Pratt said, "I love you." Jing-Mei swallowed.

"Th-That's not what comes next, Pratt. Confess and love had been the very sum of m-my confession." Jing-Mei whispered.

"I know what comes next." Pratt said. "But um…I love you."

"You c-cant love me. W-we haven't been together for long."

"I don't care. I know what my heart feels." Pratt said. They felt like they were in their own Shakespeare play, "Romeo fell in love with Juliet when he saw her that first night and I fell in love with you the first night I worked in the ER.

"I…I um…The eggs are burning." Jing-Mei said watching the smoke start to come up from the skillet.

"Oh Shit." Pratt grabbed the pan and threw it into the water in the sink. It hissed. He sighed deeply and turned to look at her, "I'll make something else." Jing-Mei shook her head as she sat down.

"I'm not in the mood for food." She said.

"All because I said that I loved you?" Pratt asked.

"Yes." She looked at him; "It's a lot to process."

"You either feel the same way as I do or you don't, Chen."

"I know." Jing-Mei said. Pratt looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Well?" He asked.

"I feel the same way." Jing-Mei said, "It just…it threw me for a loop that you felt the same way." Pratt chuckled.

"I have a heart underneath all this brawn and muscle."

"I know that." She smiled up at him. "I love you, Greg."

"You must. You called me by my name." He walked up to her and bent down. He place his lips upon hers and kissed her ever so softly. They had admitted one of the biggest things in a relationship. Love. They loved each other.


	4. Choices

****

December 20th, 2002

Jing-Mei was soaking in the bathtub thinking about Pratt of course. That's where he mind was most of the time lately. They had been together for almost three months and Jing-Mei had concluded something. This relationship was one of the most fulfilling she had ever been in. They loved each other.

"Jing-Mei?" Pratt knocked on the door and stepped into the bathroom, "I got a tree and sap all over me." Jing-Mei opened one of her eyes and laughed softly.

"Get in the tub." She said sitting up, "We'll decorate the tree later." Pratt grinned as he undid his shirt.

"Those bubbles are in a nice place." He winked. Jing-Mei chuckled

"Get in the tub and massage my back." She commanded.

"I'm the one that carried the tree in." Pratt said kicking his pants off.

"Yeah, but I'm the woman here." She laughed. Pratt muttered something under his breath and climbed in behind her.

"We have a nice looking tree." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. Jing-Mei closed her eyes and smiled.

"We need to do this more often." She whispered. Pratt nodded.

"Very romantic and fun." He chuckled. Jing-Mei just laid there listening to Pratt's heartbeat. Pratt caressed her stomach; "I love you." Jing-Mei took in a deep breath.

"I love you too, Baby." She said feeling his hands dip below the water. Jing-Mei opened her eyes, "Is that you or is that the shampoo bottle?" Pratt laughed squeezing her close to him.

"That's me." He said. Jing-Mei turned her head.

"Well, we can take care of that problem if you want." She said.

"In the tub?" Pratt chuckled.

"I've done it in the tub before." She said. Pratt arched his eyebrow.

"I don't want to know about my girlfriends sexual past."

"Oh come on." Jing-Mei laughed, "You know you love hearing about me having sex." Pratt gave her a playful look.

"Maybe I do…Maybe I don't." He said with a snicker, "So about this shampoo bottle…." Jing-Mei reached behind her and took hold of it. Pratt gasped, "Oh lord, Woman." He squirmed.

"You okay?" Jing-Mei giggled. Pratt nodded.

"I am very okay." He said. Jing-Mei winked and stood up. Pratt's smile faded. "Where are you going, Jing-Mei?"

"To get dressed." She said, "We need to decorate the tree."

"Fuck the tree." He said, "Fuck me." Jing-Mei laughed.

"Not if you use that kind of language." She winked as she wrapped the towel around her. Pratt watched as she left the room. He growled and unplugged the bath.

"You're unbelievable." Pratt chucked as he got out of the tub.

"Thank you." Jing-Mei giggled going ito the bedroom. Pratt raced out of the bathroom; dripping wet, and ran into the bedroom.

"I'll get you." Jing-Mei turned around in time to see Pratt run into her and bring her down to the bed. She burst ito a fit of giggles.

"What are you doing?" She squealed in laughter.

"Taking my woman down." Pratt smiled down at her.

"Oh yeah?" Jing-Mei said running her hands down his chest.

"You like what you feel?" Pratt asked her. She nodded.

"Oh yes." She said, "I may be able to have a go around before we decorate the tree." Pratt smiled softly and started to kiss her neck.

"I love you." He whispered. Jing-Mei closed her eyes.

"I love you too, sweet Romeo." She whispered as they started to make love again that night.

February 3rd, 2003

Pratt sat at a table in the cafeteria. He had already worked on about twelve patients, excluding the two traumas he had helped with. His feet felt like they were about to explode.

"It's something in the air I think." Pratt mumbled to himself poking his fork into the salad.

"Talking to yourself now?" Susan asked him as she sat down.

"Isn't that what all great doctors do?" Pratt asked. Susan laughed softly as she poured sugar into the sludge they called coffee.

"I suppose so." She said, "So...How's it going with Chen?"

"What about Chen?" Pratt asked stuffing a tomato into his mouth.

"You two are dating aren't you." Susan asked. Pratt shrugged.

"You hear that?" He said with a smirk.

"It's every where at the hospital." Susan said, "How long have you two been together?" Pratt put his fork down and smirked t her.

"A while. A few months." He said.

"Good. I'm glad. Deb is a very good person. She's fun too." Susan said.

"Why do you and Carter call he Deb?" Pratt asked. Susan chuckled.

"That used to be her name when she was a medstudent here."

"Really? I didn't know that." Pratt said.

"A phase she was going through I guess." Susan chuckled.

"I'll have to ask her about it when I get home which will be in another four hours." Pratt said.

"You guys living together?" Susan asked.

"Sort of, I guess." Pratt said, "I really need to sort things out at home with Leon and stuff, but we'll see what happens."

"What are you going to do with him?" Susan asked.

"I don't know." Pratt said, "He's old enough to be by himself."

"Yeah. He should really learn to be ore independent." She said.

"I'm just afraid our friends will take advantage of him."

"My suggestion is move in with Deb and maybe give him some pocket money or even a job at a super market. Make him think he's by himself and all that, but check up on him." He nodded. 

"That's a good idea. Let me run it by Jing-Mei and she what she says." Pratt said as he stood up, "I really need to get going."

"It was nice talking to you." Susan said, "We need to do that again." Pratt nodded and left the cafeteria.

* * *

Jing-Mei poured the pasta into the strainer to get all the water out. She was making a nice big pasta dinner for Pratt after his nice long shift. She pulled down two plates and put them on the table. Pratt walked into the house and grinned at the smell.

"Honey, I'm home." He said. Jing-Mei giggled softly.

"Get some wine out." She said smiling, "I'm making dinner."

"I can smell it. It smells great,Jing-Mei." Pratt said as he walked into the kitchen, "I've come to a conclusion today at work."

"Oh yeah? What was that?" She asked pouring sauce on the pasta.

"That I'm going to move in with you." Pratt said. She smiled.

"You are?" She asked. He nodded as he walked up behind her.

"Yes. That is if you want me to." Pratt said, "Do you want me to?" A giant grin came across Jing-Mei's face.

"Yes, Greg. I do." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Greg. I'm not going to get used to you calling me that."

"You'll have to." Jing-Mei giggled, "I think it's a gorgeous name."

"Well, thanks my mom for it." Pratt smiled giving her a kiss. This was another big step in their relationship. This was a great step for their relationship.


	5. Fooled Ya

****

March 3rd, 2003

Living together was amazing. Not many of Pratt's habits were bothering Jing-Mei and not many of hers was bothering him. It was so nice to go to sleep in each other's arms and then wake up to each other. What else could be better than this?

"Greg, are you going to make dinner or am I? I can make some of my chicken or something else if you want that." Jing-Mei stood beside the couch looking at him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I wanna marry you, Jing-Mei." Pratt said to her. The colour drained from Jing-Mei's face. Her heart pounded in her chest. She felt slightly dizzy. He wanted to marry her? Oh god. They hadn't been dating for that long, but marriage? Sure she had always wanted to get married to the perfect guy and Pratt felt like the perfect guy in her opinion. They did love each other. What was wrong with them marrying each other then? Pratt started to laugh loudly; "You should have seen the look on your face."

"Wh-What?" Jing-Mei stuttered.

"The look on your face. It was priceless." Pratt snickered. He narrowed his eyes slightly, "You knew I was joking right?"

"Pfft! Yeah I'm not an idiot. Funny joke, Pratt." Jing-Mei mumbled and walked ito the kitchen. Pratt watched her leave.

"You thought I was serious." He said as he got up. She shook her head.

"No. Of course I knew you were joking. It was a really funny joke." She said, "Want some chicken?" Pratt shook his head.

"No. I want to talk to you." He said. Jing-Mei looked at Pratt.

"About what?" She said hoarsely.

"You did want me to propose." He said. Jing-Mei shook her head. Okay, so for a split second there she did want him to. Her lip trembled slightly. Pratt sighed softly as he gathered her into his arms, "I'm so sorry. I thought would have known I was joking."

"I'm fine, Greg. Really." Jing-Mei whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back; "It's not like…"

"I never thought you wanted to get married, Jing-Mei." He said.

"I should have known you weren't the type to marry." Jing-Mei said, "I got my hopes up for a second." Pratt looked at her.

"I'm not the type to get married? Where the hell did you get that idea?" He asked her with a very large frown, "Of course I want to get married. I'm excited to get married. I want to live in a white two-story house with a brand new car sitting in the driveway. I want four kids, two boys and two girls." Jing-Mei smiled.

"You do?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. I want everything I didn't have when I was growing up." He said, "I want all of that with you." She blushed softly.

"R-Really?" Jing-Mei asked him, sort of in shock. Pratt chuckled softly.

"Yes." He said, "When you're ready to take that step or at least want to start thinking about it, let me know okay?" Jing-Mei nodded.

"I will be sure to tell you." She chuckled softly as she tucked her hair behind her ears, "Well…What if I was ready now?" Pratt looked at her and then nodded very slowly.

"Then you'd tell me and then I could start saving up for an amazing engagement ring that would weigh your finger down and start thinking up of a great way to propose to you and you could tell all our children the wonderful way their daddy proposed to you." Pratt said. Jing-Mei chuckled.

"All right then. Chicken or spaghetti?" Jing-Mei asked him.

"Chicken, please." Pratt said watching her move to the fridge. At that very moment he would start saving for an engagement ring. She clearly wanted to get married and even if they got engaged this year, they didn't have to get married anytime soon.

March 17th, 2003

Pratt stood on the doorsteps shoveling the new snow off of them. Suddenly, he felt a snowball pelt his back. He turned around to see Jing-Mei laughing.

"What was that?" Pratt laughed as he scooped up some snow.

"Some snow." She giggled as she ducked behind a tree.

"Oh, so you're going to be like that." Pratt threw the snowball.

"Missed." Jing-Mei said throwing one at him. It hit him directly on his forehead. He grunted and stumbled back.

"This means war." Pratt chuckled grabbing the shovel.

"Oh god." Jing-Mei laughed as she bolted toward the backyard. Pratt followed her with a shovel full of snow. She turned around. "Please don't…If you love me, don't do it." She giggled.

"Oh I do love you." Pratt said.

"Then don't!!" Jing-Mei laughed ducking behind the garage. Pratt tiptoed towards her.

"Oh I will." Pratt flung the snow at her and Jing-Mei fell to the ground covered in snow. Pratt burst out laughing watching her.

"It's not funny!!" Jing-Mei jumped up as she got the snow off of her, "God!! I'm so cold!" Pratt snickered.

"Good." He winked.

"Pay backs a bitch." Jing-Mei ran and pushed him to the ground. He pulled her down with him. Jing-Mei poured snow onto his head. He growled and flipped her over so he was on top of her.

"Hello down there." Pratt smiled. So, they both were cold, but this was fun. Jing-Mei struggled.

"I'm freezing and wet." She giggled.

"Me too." Pratt said, "How about we go inside and start a fire?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

The fire crackled in front of them. Their clothes dried across the couch. Naked Jing-Mei lay in Pratt's arms as he read from one of their favourite plays, _Romeo and Juliet_.

"She speaks!, I speak again, bright angel. For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head. As is a winged messenger of Heaven unto the white upturned wondering eyes of mortal that fall back to gaze on him." Pratt read. Jing-Mei smiled with happiness. She loved it when he read to her.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore are thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Jing-Mei sighed softly, "I love this play."

"I know you do." Pratt chuckled as he closed the book. "There's something about Shakespeare that makes your eyes twinkle."

"I don't know what it is. He's so fantastic." Jing-Mei smiled.

"Anything by Shakespeare and Dante's Inferno…God, I love them." Pratt hugged her tighter. Jing-Mei smiled.

"It's so nice to hear my boyfriend is well read." She said. "And it's really nice to be reading this while naked."

"Do you like plays?" Pratt asked. Jing-Mei nodded.

"Yeah, I love them. I haven't gone to one in a while though." She said glancing at him, "Don't tell me you like plays too." Pratt chuckled and nodded.

"I do. There is going to be a Romeo and Juliet play down town in a month or so I don't remember, at the Civic Center. If you want to go, we may go." Pratt said. Jing-Mei grinned brightly.

"OH yes!" She clapped her hands. "Please! That would be great. We can get all dressed up, have dinner, and just make a night out of it." Pratt chuckled softly. He loved seeing this sparkle in her eyes. He loved seeing her so happy. He couldn't wait to see her reaction when they went to the play and his plan was being started.


	6. Big Day

****

April 1st, 2003

Jing-Mei was a little nervous. It was April Fool's Day and her boyfriend was Pratt. This couldn't be a good mix. He claimed he really didn't do tricks on April Fool's Day, but she didn't believe him. Why would she? She tiptoed into the kitchen.

"Morning." Pratt smiled, "I made you some eggs."

"I don't want it. I'll make my own." She said, "I don't trust you."

"Okay." Pratt shrugged and began to read the newspaper.

"Okay, Greg, spill." Jing-Mei frowned.

"You spilled something?" He looked up.

"No." Jing-Mei smiled, "What do you have planned for today?"

"What do you mean? Today's our day off. I thought we'd just spend it relaxing in front of the television." Pratt said.

"Bull shit." Jing-Mei said, "It's April Fool's Day. You have something planned and I know it." Pratt smiled innocently.

"I don't do anything of that stuff." He said, "Honest."

"Really?" Jing-Mei said. Pratt nodded.

"Really." He said, "I just wanted to spend the time with you today." Jing-Mei's face softened.

"I think I can handle that." She said. Pratt beckoned her over to him with his finger. Jing-Mei walked over and sat on his lap.

"You know I love you right?" He asked her. Jing-Mei nodded.

"Oh I know that." Jing-Mei smiled, "You tell me every day." Pratt chuckled.

"Good. I plan on telling you that every day for a very long time." He said, "I promise to do this right, Jing-Mei. I want to make you happy." Jing-Mei kissed his forehead.

"You make me extremely happy, Greg." She said softly, "If I had known how happy you make me, I would have jumped you sooner, but you're right, we have the rest of our lives to be with each other so we should just enjoy each other now." Pratt chuckled.

"I said that?" he asked. Jing-Mei nodded, "That was pretty smart." He pinched her butt, "I certainly will enjoy having you around and I'm glad you feel that way."

"Why?" Jing-Mei arched her brow with a sly grin.

"Because it's just night to know I'm not the only one feeling this way." Pratt said as he pushed her off of her lap,

"Now, let's eat." Jing-Mei stuck her tongue out. Pratt stood up and drew her close. She giggled softly. "What do you want?"

"I want you." He bent down and picked her up in his arms.

"Greg!!" She laughed as he carried her to the bedroom. He tossed her on the bed. Jing-Mei giggled softly, "How dare you."

"How dare I?" He stripped his shirt off, "I'll show you how I dare." He stood above her and started to undress her.

"Mmmm. I like this." Jing-Mei as she lifted her hips. With in seconds, Jing-Mei was laying there naked with her boyfriend. His lips were ravaging at her neck, "Yeah. I like this a lot."

"Me too." Pratt whispered. So much for his April Fool's Joke. Jing-Mei shivered as someone knocked at the door.

"Go away." Jing-Mei groaned loudly as Pratt kissed her breast.

"Jing-Mei, It's your mother." Mrs. Chen stood outside. Jing-Mei sat up, almost knocking Pratt to the floor.

"Oh my god." Jing-Mei jumped up, "Mother, what are you doing here???"

"I need to come talk to you about some stuff I have heard about you." She said. Jing-Mei pulled her shirt on.

"Get dressed now and stay in here." Jing-Mei said.

"Why? I need to meet your mother." Pratt said as he pulled his boxers on, "I might as well meet her."

"You're not meeting her." Jing-Mei said grabbing her pants.

"Why?" Pratt frowned deeply.

"She hates black people." Jing-Mei said, "Please stay in here. I'm not ready for you to meet her." Pratt growled deeply.

"Fine." He said. Jing-Mei ran her hand through her hair. She walked down the hallway and opened the door.

"So, what did you hear?" She asked. Mrs. Chen pushed her way into the apartment.

"Mrs. Gwendolyn called me last night with some information about whom you've been seeing." She said, "She saw you the other day." Jing-Mei groaned slightly.

"Mrs. Gwendolyn is old and senile, mother." Jing-Mei said, "Don't pay attention to what she says."

"Other people have said it as well." Mrs. Chen said, "What are you not telling me, Jing-Mei?" She bit her lip. Why should she be ashamed of who she was dating? Greg was an amazing man.

"I am dating someone mother and yes he's African-American, but who cares." Jing-Mei said. Mrs. Chen's jaw dropped, "I love him, Mother. I'm going to marry him."

"Marry him?? Why?" Mrs. Chen asked.

"So we can have a lot of babies and be a shame to the family." Jing-Mei smirked, "I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him all right?"

"So it was all true." Mrs. Chen said, "I cannot believe you. First Michael and now-"

"Do NOT bring Michael into this." Jing-Mei glared at her. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"I just got here." Mrs. Chen said.

"And you're leaving." She said pushing her mother to the door, "Please don't come back until you can accept me and my boyfriend." With that she slammed the door. Pratt stood in the doorway with a grin.

"You came from that woman?" He asked her. Jing-Mei nodded.

"Pretty scary huh?" Jing-Mei looked at him, "I'll go finish breakfast." Pratt sighed.

"Can't we finish what we started in the bedroom?" Pratt asked her. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen. Pratt sighed deeply. He was pissed at Mrs. Chen. Her damn attitude and ignorance was unbelievable. He would show her just how great he was to her daughter.

April 15th, 2003

Jing-Mei clipped the diamond earrings on. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was up in a French twist. She was wearing a silky red dress. It clinged to all the right places. She squirted on some perfume and headed down the hallway.

"You almost ready?" Pratt called out from the living room.

"How do I look?" She stood in the doorway. Pratt looked at her and his jaw dropped.

"Christ, Jing-Mei." He whispered as he stood up. Jing-Mei blushed slightly. Pratt didn't look half bad his self. He was wearing a suit and that made him look perfect. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"You look amazing too." She walked up to him, "Thank you for tonight, Greg. Getting dressed up like this, going to the play, it's exactly what I need." Pratt put his hands on her hips and pulled her body close to his.

"It's what we need. We haven't been on a proper date in a very long time." He said pressing his lips to her cheek.

"Can we go now?" She asked him. Her eyes sparkled.

"Just spin around one more time for me." Pratt smiled. Jing-Mei spun around and the dress swished around her legs, "Mmm Mmm Yummy." Jing-Mei giggled and took his hand.

* * *

People were filing into the Civic Center. Everyone was dressed in their finest clothing. William Shakespeare brought out the best in everyone. Pratt handed Jing-Mei her programme and led her to the front of the theater. He bought the best tickets money could buy.

"It's so beautiful in here." Jing-Mei whispered as the curtains opened. The play had begun. Jing-Mei's eyes were wide as she watched the love story being played in front of her. Romeo and Juliet were one of her favourite plays so this was amazing to be watching.

Her heart broke when she saw Romeo and Juliet kiss for the first time. She knew what was coming for them. She wanted to cry out when Romeo didn't get word of what Juliet's plan was. Why did things like that have to happen? The curtains closed and the lights turned on when intermission started.

"God, the play is amazing." Jing-Mei smiled.

"I knew you'd like it." Pratt chuckled as the woman who played Juliet came out on the stage.

"May I have your attention please?" She called out. Everyone started to whisper, "I have something to do right now. Is there a Dr. Gregory Pratt in the theater?" Jing-Mei's eyes widened.

"I'm here." Pratt stood up.

"What did you do?" Jing-Mei whispered as he went up to the stage. "What are you doing?" The actress smiled.

"Would everyone turn their attention to Dr. Pratt?" She handed him the microphone. Pratt chuckled.

"Thanks…Ah…I've never really stood up in front of this many people. I've very nervous, but thank you for your attention." He said, "I always knew there was a thing about love at first sight, but I never thought it would happen to me. When I started to work at County hospital, I learned that it does happen when I saw Jing-Mei Chen."

"Oh my god." Jing-Mei whispered. Her hands started to shake.

"Jing-Mei, could you come up here please?" He looked at her. Jing-Mei nodded slowly. What was going on? Why was he up there? She walked up onto the stage and looked at him.

"What's going on?" She whispered. Pratt took her hand and smiled.

"Let me talk." He chuckled, "When I first saw you, I knew what I wanted out of life. I knew what kind of man I wanted to be. You enriched my life, Jing-Mei, and I would give anything to have you in it for longer. I know we haven't been together for long, but I know this is right. I know life can't get much better than it is now." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet box.

"Greg…" Jing-Mei whispered. Her heart thumped in her chest. Tears filled her eyes as he opened the box. A very large and very beautiful diamond ring sat there. Pratt smiled softly as he got down on one knee.

"Jing-Mei, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked her softly as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Oh god…." Jing-Mei was fully crying now. She looked at the ring. It sparkled beneath the theater lights. She looked at Pratt and nodded, "Yes. Yes I w-would love to marry you." The theater erupted in cheer. They stood up clapping.

"You will?" Pratt jumped up and hugged her fiercely, "Thank god. Thank god. I love you. I love you so much, Jing-Mei." Pratt kissed her neck as he cried softly. She had said yes. They were engaged. Life was perfect.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated Join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	7. Thou art myself

****

May 15th, 2003

So, they were engaged. Jing-Mei was still floored that they had done it. She was so thrilled that it happened in such a romantic way. It was a story to tell their future kids. Greg and Jing-Mei decided to take the plunge. The other plunge that is. They were going to look into buying a house together. They both wanted a family. Greg wanted four kids, but Jing-Mei only wanted two so they settled on three. Nature would tell them how many they would get though.

"I want to get married in September." Greg said. Jing-Mei's eyes widened.

"This September??" She gasped, "That doesn't give me enough time." Greg laughed.

"September of next year." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"When in September?" Jing-Mei asked.

"You pick the date my fair Juliet." He grinned. She giggled.

"Okay. How about…September ninth?" She asked him. Greg nodded.

"September ninth, 2004. It gives me enough time to tell my parents about us." He said. Jing-Mei sat up and frowned at him.

"You haven't told them?" She asked. Pratt shook his head.

"No. They'll be happy though. My grandmother was so thrilled when I told her that I was living with someone." He laughed softly; "She's going to love you when she finally meets you."

"Well, when can I meet her?" Jing-Mei asked.

"We can go to her place on the fourth of July if you want." He said, "She usually has a huge barbecue in her back yard." Jing-Mei smiled softly.

"I'd love that, Sweetie." Jing-Mei said as she lay back down and snuggled close to Greg. She closed her eyes and started to imagine her wedding day. She would be wearing a white gown with a very long train. Her hair would be pulled up but with a couple of curls surrounding her face. The church would be so beautiful with white and peach roses. She wondered who she would have walked her down the aisle. Maybe she would ask John. He was her best friend after all.

"We have a while, Jing-Mei." Greg said. Jing-Mei opened her eyes.

"Huh?" She looked at him.

"I can see your gears in your head turning." He snickered. "We have over a year, but if you want to start looking at dresses or something go ahead. It might be fun for you." Jing-Mei giggled softly.

"I think you can read my mind." She said, "You always do that. Guess what I'm thinking right now." Greg looked at her and smiled softly.

"You want me to read some of Merchant of Venice for you." He said. Jing-Mei giggled and nodded.

"Exactly." She said. Greg reached over and pulled out the book. He wrapped his arms around his fiancée and started to read.

"Portia. I pray you, tary: pause a day or two before you hazard; for, in choosing wrong, I lose your company: therefore forbear awhile. There's something tells me, but it is not love, I would not lose you; and you know yourself, hate counsels not in such a quality. But lest you should not understand me well,-And yet a maiden hath no tongue but thought,-I would detain you here some month or two before you venture for me. I could teach you if you do, you'll make me wish a sin, that I had been forsorn. Bestrew your eyes they have o'erlook'd me and divided me, one half of me is yours, the other half yours, mine own I would say, but f mine then yours and so all yours." Greg read to Jing-Mei.

"I love Portia." Jing-Mei smiled softly. Greg chuckled as he looked at her.

"I know you do." He chuckled, "You remind me a lot of her. Would you tell me which box your photo is in?" Jing-Mei nodded.

"Oh yes." Jing-Mei smiled softly, "I would tell you before any other suitors came." Greg smiled. Yes, he was certainly lucky to have her in his life. He now knew they were destined to be together.

June 15th, 2003

Jing-Mei lay curled up in Greg's arms. He drew in a deep breath, trying to fill his lungs with air. That had best the best love making session they ever had. Jing-Mei kissed his chest tenderly.

"Man, Greg." She chuckled, "You almost knocked my brains out."

"Funny." He laughed pulling the blanket up around them. She smiled.

"I'm serious. I think I need to get a head CT." She said. Greg smiled as he ran his hand down her back. He loved this woman, "I suppose we should get going soon." He shook his head.

"Please no." He said, "I want to stay right here making love to you." Greg moaned loudly.

"Mom just wants to have us over for dinner and meet you properly." She said. He groaned again.

"I've heard stories about her, Jing-Mei. She doesn't like my kind." Greg said. Jing-Mei giggled softly.

"You know she's more accepting of you now." She said. Greg sighed.

"You owe me." He said sitting up. Jing-Mei smirked.

"I just had sex with you, that was my early payment."

* * *

Greg stood nervously at the door as Jing-Mei fixed her hair. God, he was so nervous. He wished he were still in bed with Jing-Mei making love to her. Mrs. Chen opened the door and smiled.

"Jing-Mei…Gregory…Come in." She smiled.

"Thank you, Mother." Jing-Mei squeezed Greg's hand gently and walked into the house. Greg looked around the house as he stepped in. He was in amazement. He had never seen such a posh house before. He was marrying into money. He had no idea.

"Come sit in the dinning room." Mrs. Chen led them in.

"You're rich." He whispered to Jing-Mei. She laughed softly.

"My daughter isn't rich, Dr. Pratt. I am." Mrs. Chen smirked and sat down at the end of the table. Greg nodded as he glanced at Jing-Mei.

"Yes ma'am. I understand." He said pulling out a chair for Jing-Mei.

"Thanks." She smiled. Greg sat next to her.

"So, Gregory, I hear you're buying my daughter a house." Mrs. Chen said. Greg nodded slowly.

"Yes, Jing-Mei and I are looking at a few but we haven't found any we like." He said. Mrs. Chen nodded and looked at her daughter.

"Are you looking for a big house or a small house?" She asked as the cook served up the soup. Jing-Mei looked into her mother's eyes. She smirked.

"We want a big house because you know, we're planning on having children." She smiled. Greg looked at her with wide eyes. Mrs. Chen would kill him.

"Really?" She asked looking at her daughter.

"Yeah. We want like five or six children. Maybe more. A whole house filled with them. That would be great." Jing-Mei smiled.

"Having children is a big responsibility." Mrs. Chen said directing her look at Greg.

"I know. I've helped a lot of people. I have seen children being raised. I have helped mentally challenged people. I know what it entails." Mrs. Chen nodded.

"Shall we eat?" She asked and started to spoon the soup into her mouth. Greg looked at Jing-Mei in disbelief. 

"Sorry." Jing-Mei whispered. Greg nodded and started to eat. He hoped this evening would end quickly. Mrs. Chen was certainly a bitch. He'd give her a dozen grandkids and see how she would like that.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	8. Family

****

July 4th, 2003

Jing-Mei covered up the potato salad with purple saran wrap. She was going to the annual Pratt Fourth of July barbecue. She was nervous, but she knew she could handle it. It wasn't like they were the Chen's. She already met Leon and she liked him.

"You're going to come back weighing twenty pounds more." Greg said walking into the kitchen, "Pop makes the best ribs."

"So, you've been telling me." Jing-Mei smiled, "How do I look?"

"Yummy." He winked, slipping his arm around her waist, "Let's get going."

* * *

Greg led Jing-Mei into the back yard. It was filled with his family. Children ran around laughing, squirting water guns at each other.

"Yo, G!!" Leon ran over to Greg and gave him a bear hug.

"Hey, Buddy." Greg smiled, "Where's Grams?"

"Where do you think?" Leon chuckled. Greg looked at Jing-Mei.

"Come on." He pulled Jing-Mei into the house. Her heart pounded. This was an exciting experience. Already, his family seemed to be very loving. "Grams!"

"Gregory!" An older woman ran over. Greg hugged her.

"Girl, you're looking good." Greg laughed.

"As I should. I excursus enough. " She smiled glancing at Jing-Mei. "And this is the future Mr. Gregory Pratt?"

"Yes, Grams. This is Jing-Mei Chen." Greg beamed proudly, "Jing-Mei this is Lilah Pratt."

"Hi." Jing-Mei whispered. Lilah laughed and engulfed Jing-Mei into a hug.

"Don't be so nervous. I won't bite…Much." Lilah smiled looking at Jing-Mei, "How old are you?" Greg laughed loudly.

"Ah…thirty-four." She said. Greg shook his head and started putting the potato salad into a new bowl.

"Guess how old I am." Lilah smiled. Uh oh, Jing-Mei thought. She looked the trim woman over. Jing-Mei shook her head.

"You look sixty, but considering how much family you have that cant be right." Jing-Mei said. Lilah nodded.

"Child, I love you." She laughed. "I'm seventy-three. I do as many crunches every morning and jog five miles."

"She's healthy as a horse." Greg said licking his fingers. A little girl ran up to Lilah.

"Grandma P, can we eat now? I'm mighty hungry." She asked.

"Yes, Alexis. Go get everyone to sit down." Lilah chuckled. She looked at Jing-Mei, "It's buffet style, but we say a prayer first."

"That's great." Jing-Mei smiled. She sat down next to Greg as everyone gathered around.

"Let's bow our heads." Lilah said. "Our heavenly father, thank you for allowing us to be here to celebrate such an amazing occasion. Thank you for allowing us to be with friends and family and partake in the beautiful spread you have given us. Please bless this food and may it nourish our bodies. Amen. Let's eat."

"Thank god!'" Jing-Mei giggled. Greg winked as he placed some barbecued Chicken on her plate.

"This is to die for." He whispered. Jing-Mei grinned brightly as she watched the Pratt family and friends serve each other food. They were all laughing and sharing stories. This was utterly amazing to be watching. This was exactly what Jing-Mei had longed for. She was thrilled she was going to be a part of this family.

July 15th, 2003

Greg squeezed Jing-Mei's hand as they followed the realtor into a new house. They decided today was the day they were buying a house after so much talk. Greg's twenty-ninth birthday would be tomorrow and this was a present to himself sort of.

"You might like this house." Judy smiled at the couple; "It has three bedrooms and two baths. It's small but yet not cracker box small. It's perfect for a growing family." Jing-Mei smiled.

"We're growing soon hopefully." Jing-Mei said walking up onto the very large porch. She could picture a wooden porch swing on the far-left side of it. She could see her rocking there nursing her and Greg's children. Greg smiled at her as if he could read her mind.

"Let's have a look inside." Judy unlocked the front door and they stepped into a small entry way with a staircase. "Right up there are the three bedrooms and one bathroom. I'll show you them in a second. First follow me." Judy led them into a small room.

"Good place for the computer." Greg said. Judy nodded.

"That's what the previous owner had it as." She smiled and led them ito the very large kitchen; "Everything was just redone."

"Great." Jing-Mei went to the sink and peered out the window. There was tons of land, perfect for a playground set for a few of their future kids that she's been dreaming about a lot lately, "Is all that ours?" Judy nodded.

"Yeah. All of it. Down stairs is a laundry room. There is already a brand new washer and dryer there and down that hallway is a pantry and that door at the end of the hallway is the bathroom. New tub and toilet was just put in also." Greg opened the backdoor and looked down at the basement. He smiled and nodded.

"Nice." He said.

"Let's go to the living room now." Judy said and led them back through the office and to the living room. "The owners put in that bay window because the scenery was perfect." Jing-Mei nodded.

"I love it." She smiled.

"Could we see the bedrooms now?" Greg asked Judy. He needed to know where his kids would be conceived.

"Of course. Right this way." Judy led them upstairs. The first bedroom was very small but had a skylight. They could see it as a nursery. The next room was a medium sized room. It was perfect for a bunk bed. Jing-Mei giggled softly. The master suit was nice and big. There was a personal bathroom and a skylight.

"This is wonderful." Jing-Mei said. Greg nodded.

"I love it." He said. Judy smiled.

"There's also a two car garage out in the back." She said. Jing-Mei looked out the window and nodded. "There two more houses you can look at if you want." Jing-Mei bit her lip and looked at Greg.

"I don't want to keep looking." She whispered. Greg nodded.

"Me either." He whispered, "Is this it?" Jing-Mei grinned brightly.

"Yes. It's perfect." She said. Greg turned and smiled at Judy.

"We'll take it." He said. Judy smiled with dollar signs in her eyes.

"Great! I'll draw up the papers!"

* * *

That night they went to visit their house. Greg unlocked the front door to their new house. He looked at Jing-Mei and grinned.

"I need to carry you over the threshold." He said.

"Don't drop me." She said as he scooped her up. She giggled wildly as he walked in. She flicked on the lights. Greg's foot steps echoed through the empty house.

"I won't drop you." Greg put her down in the office.

"Thank you." She said looking around. "Can you believe this is all ours?" Greg shook his head.

"I've never owned a house before." He said looking around.

"Me either." Jing-Mei said. "This is perfect." Greg nodded with a grin. He grabbed her around her waist.

"Why don't we try to start filling this house up tonight?" He asked her. Jing-Mei's eyes twinkled.

"I could handle that." She chuckled, "We don't have a bed." Greg smiled.

"Since when do we need a bed?" He asked. Jing-Mei wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Since never." She whispered as she kissed him softly. They were now homeowners. They owned a home where they would raise their children in. They couldn't wait until the first one.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	9. Saddness

****

August 1st, 2003

Jing-Mei watched Greg as he set up the computer in the office. She smiled softly biting her lip. He looked over his shoulder.

"What's on your mind?" He asked. Jing-Mei smiled.

"Something…. Something yeah." Jing-Mei smiled at him.

"Something? What is that something?" Greg looked at her.

"Well," Jing-Mei took his hand and put it on her stomach, "I'm late." Greg stared at her. A smile spread across his face.

"You're late as in…._late_?" He asked her. Jing-Mei nodded.

"A month late." She smiled. Greg's eyes widened as he stood up.

"Oh my god!" he grabbed her by her waist and hugged her tightly. "Oh my god! Have you taken a test yet?" 

"No. I wanted to do it with you." Jing-Mei said.

"This is so great!!" He cried, "A girl. We're having a girl and naming her Portia." Jing-Mei smiled softly and nodded.

"That's perfect." She chuckled. Greg hugged her again. He couldn't truly express how happy he was right now.

"God, I love you so much, Jing-Mei." He whispered. Jing-Mei closed her eyes. She could feel his heart beating against her chest. "I didn't think it'd happen this quickly, but glad it did."

"Me too." She laughed. Greg leaned down and kissed her.

"Thank you so much." He said against her lips.

"Greg, I still need to test." Jing-Mei said softly. Greg shrugged.

"Are you ever late?" He asked. Jing-Mei shook her head.

"No." She chuckled.

"Then good." Greg pushed her hair off of her face. He sighed with happiness; "This is so wonderful." Jing-Mei smiled.

"Let me take the test to be sure." She said. Greg nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Okay." They walked to the bathroom. "I'll wait out here." Jing-Mei chuckled softly.

"Thank you." She walked into the bathroom and grabbed the pregnancy off of the shelf. Last time she peed on a stick, Michael was created. She smiled as she did it. She missed the feeling over a human being growing inside of her. She couldn't describe how that feeling was. Jing-Mei placed the test on the sink.

"Everything okay in there?" He asked through the door. Jing-Mei chuckled.

"Just waiting now." She said.

"Good." Greg paced back and forth. Jing-Mei stared at her watch. The minute hand went so slowly. She took in a deep breath. The tie was up. She grinned brightly and picked up the pregnancy test. Her face fell. It was negative.

"Oh god." She whispered. The test was negative. Greg was just outside that door thinking he was becoming a father.

"Did you get the results?" He asked. She took in a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. Greg was grinning from ear to ear. "Well?" Jing-Mei's lips quivered. Greg stared at her, "Oh god…"

"I'm so sorry…I th-thought I was." She said. Greg walked back down the hallway. He felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. He growled with anger and kicked the box containing the dishes across the kitchen. Jing-Mei jumped.

"This isn't fucking fair!" He hissed. Jing-Mei's lips trembled as she walked closer to him.

"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"What's so wrong about wanting a family?" He asked her.

"Absolutely nothing, Greg. I want to give you children. I want to make you happy." She said. Greg's face softened as he looked at her.

"You do make me happy." He sighed. "I was just…really hoping this was our time to have a baby." He said.

"Soon, Greg. I promise." She said wrapping her arms around his waist. He hugged her back. Okay, maybe he had over reacted but he had been extremely excited to become a father just fifteen minutes ago. His time would come eventually.

August 15th, 2003

Finally they had finished unpacking. Their house felt like their house. It was just theirs. They were setting up roots and that excited the couple.

"We should put a pool in the backyard for all the baby Pratts." Greg said flipping through a Sears catalog. Jing-Mei nodded.

"I could handle that." She mumbled from her collection of Shakespeare works. Greg looked up at her and grinned. He shook his head.

"We should walk around naked and jump off the roof into a vat of green Jell-O." Greg said. Jing-Mei nodded.

"Yeah. That sounds good." She mumbled. Greg laughed and smacked her leg.

"You weren't paying attention to what I was saying." He said. Jing-Mei sighed and closed the book.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" She looked at him.

"I want a pool to put in the back yard." He said. Jing-Mei nodded.

"That's a good idea." She said, "Was that all?"

"Yeah." Greg nodded, "What are you reading?" Jing-Mei laughed.

"What do you really want, Greg?" She asked. Greg's eyes twinkled. "OH no…Not that!" Greg nodded.

"We haven't christened the back yard yet." He said. Jing-Mei blushed deeply.

"Outside? Greg, we cant." She giggled.

"Why not? Our closes neighbors are like a mile away." He said.

"We'll get grass where we don't want it." She smiled. "We'll get a sunburn where we don't want it either."

"But it sounds fun doesn't it?" Greg asked her. She thought about it for a moment and then nodded slowly, "That's my girl."

"My mother would freak out if she knew what we were doing."

"Who cares. So would mine." Greg laughed as he pulled Jing-Mei up. Her eyes sparkled with anticipation. Sex outside, very nice.

"We won't be able to do this when we have kids." She said.

"When they are away sleeping over someone else's house we can." He said pulling her outside. Jing-Mei laughed softly.

"You're completely nuts, Greg." She said.

"And yet you're still marrying me." He said pulling a blanket off of the clothesline.

"I just don't want to give this rock back." She said softly.

"Funny." He laid the blanket out, "See? No grass in our asses." Jing-Mei laughed loudly.

"You're a poet and didn't even know it." She smiled.

"Funny. Sometimes I wonder why I'm marrying you." He said

"My ass. You know you can get it whenever you want."

"You've got that right." Greg grabbed her by her waist and pulled her tightly against his body. Jing-Mei wrapped her arms around his neck. Greg started to kiss her neck. Jing-Mei purred.

"This is a very good idea." She mumbled.

"I knew you'd like it." He said as they kneeled to the ground.

"You know I love sex." She chuckled. Jing-Mei lay down on the blanket and looked up at her fiancée. He nodded.

"Oh so much." He said running his hand down her body. She groaned loudly. He always had the way of turning her on fully. If this was how their engagement was. She would be happy to see how exciting and hot their marriage would be.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	10. Blast

****

September 15th, 2003

Jing-Mei lay on the couch staring at the ceiling. She was so goddamn tired lately. Her wedding was a year away and already she was getting majorly stressed about it. Greg walked in.

"I thought you were going to go look at wedding dresses."

"I have time." She looked up at him; "We have a year."

"And so much to do." Greg said. Jing-Mei shook her head.

"I can't think about that right now." Greg pulled her to her feet.

"Go look at dresses. Go have fun." He said leaning over and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I have a poker game planned. Go shopping." Greg smiled.

"Great. Okay." She kissed him back and grabbed her purse.

"Have fun, but not too much fun." He winked.

* * *

She couldn't believe she was actually looking for a wedding dress. Jing-Mei stepped into the Le Bordeaux Bridal shop. God, her palms were sweating. Why were they sweating? She smiled.

"Ma'am, may I help you?" The sales person named Antoinette asked her.

"Um…I guess." Jing-Mei smiled nervously, "I'm getting married next year and my fiancée suggested that I start looking for a dress." Antoinette nodded.

"Well, when are you getting married? It'll help us narrow down the dresses." Antoinette said. Jing-Mei glanced around her.

"September 9th of next year." Jing-Mei said.

"That's a lovely time to get married, not too cold and not too hot." Antoinette said as she led Jing-Mei into the store further.

"Yeah, but you know Chicago. It could surprise us." Jing-Mei said.

"Oh yes. Very true. Have you and your fiancée discussed any colours or themes or anything like that?" She asked. Jing-Mei shrugged.

"Not really, but I know I don't want out wedding to be any run of the mill stuff." Jing-Mei said, "Is there such thing as Shakespearean wedding?" Antoinette nodded with a smile.

"Yes, we've had them before." Antoinette said. "You interested in that?" Jing-Mei nodded.

"Yeah. I would like to look at something in that category. My fiancée and I love Shakespeare and he proposed to me during a Romeo and Juliet play." Jing-Mei smiled.

"Then a Shakespearean wedding is perfect." Antoinette led Jing-Mei to a dress rack and pulled out a cream coloured dress. "Size four?" Jing-Mei nodded with a smile.

"Yeah." She said taking the dress, "I love the colour."

"It's perfect. The dressing rooms are right there." Antoinette said, "I have a book that lists all the things you need for a wedding like this. Let me get it for you." Jing-Mei nodded.

"Thank you." Jing-Mei went into the dressing room and started to get undressed. She couldn't believe she was trying this dress on. It was so beautiful. Jing-Mei slowly slid the dress onto her. It fit snuggly around the right curves. The silk felt like heaven against her sink. The sparkles on the breast made her look even bigger.

"Is everything okay in there?" Antoinette asked.

"Oh yes." Jing-Mei said breathlessly. "I absolutely love this."

"I knew you would." Antoinette smiled, "Is this the dress?"

"Yes. I want this one." Jing-Mei smiled, "Is there any way for me to pay for it and you to keep it here? I don't want Greg to see it." Antoinette smiled and nodded.

"Of course." She said as Jing-Mei began to remove the dress. "Let me just draw up the holing receipt and you can fill that out."

"Thank you so much." Jing-Mei said. She couldn't believe she found _the_ dress. She would be getting married in this dress. It was amazing. And here she was moaning cause she had nothing to do that very morning. Boy was she very wrong.

September 29th, 2003

Greg stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked down the street. The day was a very dreary day. It had rain all night and had left puddles of mess everywhere. It wasn't a day to be out in, but Greg was. He opened a door to a big run down building and walked in. Jing-Mei would freak out if she saw him here.

"Hey guys." Greg walked into a room where several African-American men were playing pool. They turned and looked at him.

"G, what the fuck are you doing here?" Donell grinned brightly.

"I've come to play some pool." Greg took off his jacket.

"Pool? You think you can come here whenever you feel like coming to play a game of pool?" Trey put his cue stick down.

"Sure. Haven't you guys missed me?" Greg grabbed a stick.

"Missed you? Hardly." Donell chuckled as he lined up his shot.

"Funny." Greg chuckled, "You care to make this game interesting?" The men looked at Greg and smiled.

"Interesting?" Trey took out a hundred-dollar bill from his pocket.

"Oh…A hundred dollars?" Greg arched his eyebrow.

"Yeah. Too much for you?" Trey asked, "Is the little lady keeping her purse strings too tight?" Greg frowned slightly.

"No. I will bet you a hundred dollars." Greg said, "I'll break."

"Go ahead." Donell smiled. Greg leaned over and aimed the cue ball to the triangle of coloured balls. "See if you still have the magic." Greg chuckled and hit the ball. Two solids went in. "I guess you do."

"I may be getting married and out of this group for awhile, but my magic is not gone." Greg smiled. Trey narrowed his eyes.

"Great." Trey said pushing Greg out of the way to make his shot.

"Watch it." Greg growled.

"You watch it." Trey shot the ball.

"What's your problem, Trey?" Greg looked at him; "I just came by to see my old friends." Trey threw the pool stick down.

"Old friends? Who do you think you are, G? You left us and you expect us to accept you back?" Trey growled "Too much has happened since you left us." Greg narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about? You're pissed off at me because I made something of my life?" Greg asked.

"And I didn't?" Trey asked stepping up Greg.

"Hey, Guys, not now." Donell said.

"Why not now?" Trey asked, "You've gone pansy on us, Greg, haven't you??"

"No! I just have priorities." Greg said, "I'm not getting back into this and hurting my family."

"We were your family!" Trey yelled.

"You were my family until I watched you kill Chanterelle right in front of me. You weren't my friends or family when that happened." Greg growled, "You gonna cut me? You gonna beat me? Go ahead. I could careless. I know I'm better than you."

"Get out of here." Trey yelled as he pushed Greg.

"Don't touch me!" Greg pushed him back; "Don't you ever touch me, Man."

"Guys, don't do this." Donell said.

"SHUT UP, DONNY!!!!" Both Trey and Greg yelled. Donell held up his hands. Trey narrowed his eyes.

"Why bring Chanterelle into this? Why even go there?" trey asked

"Because she was your sister and my girlfriend." Greg growled, "And our stupidity got her killed." Trey gritted his teeth.

"No….We didn't get her killed." Trey said. Greg nodded.

"We were standing on the corner with Chaz and his boys. I watched you and Chaz get in a fist fight and Chanterelle got in the middle." Greg said, "That was the worse day of my life."

"Just go home to your slanted eyed bitch." Trey growled.

"Shut the fuck up." Greg pulled his arm back and punched trey. Trey fell back against the pool table. Blood trickled from his lip. Greg smiled smugly. He still had a rocket punch.

"You son of a bitch." Trey pulled out a switchblade. Greg shook his head.

"You haven't changed one bit." Greg said. Donell got into the middle of the two angry men.

"Greg, you need to leave right now." Donell said.

"This isn't over, trey." Greg growled.

"Now, G." Donell said. Greg glared at Trey and walked out. He couldn't believe Trey was still acting the same way. Three years and he was still an immature asshole. Greg sighed as he walked back out into the dreary day. He certainly wouldn't tell Jing-Mei about his visit with his old friends. Greg growled. Maybe this was his fault. Who was he kidding by going there just for a game of pool?

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	11. Bubbles

****

November 13th, 2003

__

Jing-Mei tied her long hair in a braid. She had to have the latest hairstyle. She pinned it into a bun on the top of her head. The ball was going to be such a grand affair.

"Jing-Mei, may I come in?" Mrs. Chen stood outside her chamber door. Jing-Mei went behind her changing screen.

"Come in, Mother." She said, "I am about to put on my dress." Mrs. Chen walked into the chamber.

"Your suitors are already lined up out of the house," She said.

"Oh I can't wait." Jing-Mei said as her nurse tightened her girdle. She grunted and began to put on the blue gown. "When will the fashion be comfortable?"

"Never sweetheart." Mrs. Chen smiled. Jing-Mei stepped out and twirled in her gown, "How gorgeous, Jing-Mei."

"You really think so, Mother?" She asked. Mrs. Chen nodded.

"I think so. Come on, Child. They're going to leave." She pushed her daughter out to the hallway. Jing-Mei walked down the staircase to the ballroom where all her suitors were waiting. "Now, men, this is my daughter, Jing-Mei Chen. You all are trying to win her heart. Tell her why she should choose you for marriage."

"Miss Chen." Price Henry from Morocco stood up, "If you choose me to be your husband, I can promise you a wonderful life of travel. You can see the orient or the New World. Your choice."

"Next." Mrs. Chen said.

"I am Price Garrett of London. If you choose me, I will give you the riches of the world. Anything that you need can be bought."

"Next." Mrs. Chen rolled her eyes.

"I am Prince Alexander of Ireland, You marry me and you will receive the finest of silks." He said. Jing-Mei's mind wandered. She couldn't be bothered with such men. They didn't do anything for her. She looked out the window and saw a man in her stables. He was very muscular. He intrigued her.

"I will be right back, Mother. Entertain these men." Jing-Mei rushed out of the palace. She walked to her stable. "Boy, who are you?"

"Gregory Pratt, Miss." He wiped his forehead; "I take care of your horses." Jing-Mei nodded.

"Are you new?" She asked. Gregory nodded.

"Yes, Miss." He said, "I reckon you shouldn't be out here with me. Today is your day to choose your husband."

"They don't do anything for me, Sir." She said

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, "Do you need anything from me?" Jing-Mei nodded.

"I suppose it is against the rules for us to be talking to one another." She said, "If we're caught you could loose your job." Greg nodded.

"Yes, Miss." He said.

"And I suppose if I ever kissed you, we both would be in a lot of trouble." She said. Greg stared at her nervously, "I am attracted to the forbidden."

"So am I, Miss." Greg took her by her waist and pulled her close to him. He pressed his lips upon hers. Heat passed between the two of them. Jing-Mei groaned loudly. Her first real kiss was amazing. So amazing she didn't want to wake up.

* * *

Jing-Mei stretched in bed smiling. The morning sun spilled from the window onto her body. Greg looked at her as he buttoned his pants.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"I had a Shakespearean dream that you were my stable boy and I was dabbling in the forbidden love." She said. Greg laughed.

"You shouldn't have read 'Merchant of Venice' before bed." He said walking over to the bed, "I'll be back late. I love you."

"Love you too." She kissed him and curled back up into a ball. Greg chuckled softly.

"Sleep tight." He walked out of the bedroom. Jing-Mei smiled softly. She loved having dreams like those. She hoped she could get back to the dream and finish it.

November 27th, 2003

Jing-Mei shut the car off as soon as she was in the garage. She was so tired. She pulled herself out of the car and shuffled to the house. She yawned and stepped into the house.

"Greg?" Jing-Mei called out. She stopped in her tracks and saw candles and rose petals all over the hallway. Jing-Mei smiled softly, "Greg?"

She followed the petals and candles. What was Greg up to? It wasn't their anniversary was it? She sure hoped she didn't miss anything. He would never let her live it down if she did.

"In here." Greg said from the bathroom. Jing-Mei arched her eyebrow.

"In the bathroom? What for?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Just come in here." Greg laughed. She shook her head. It better not be a gross thing that he's doing. Jing-Mei smiled as she walked into the bathroom. Even more candles and petals were strewn around the room. Greg was in the bathtub that was filled with bubbles ad rose petals.

"What is this all for, Greg?" She smiled looking at him.

"I thought we needed some alone time." He winked, "And I thought you needed a nice bubble bath." Jing-Mei nodded.

"Oh yes. It's exactly what I need." She smiled as she started to get undressed. Greg watched her carefully. He loved watching her expose her wonderful body. He would never get tired of it.

"How was work?" He asked her. Jing-Mei laughed slightly.

"I killed two people." She said looking at him. He frowned.

"Not on purpose right?" Greg asked.

"Of course not on purpose, but because of my stupidity." Jing-Mei peeled her panties off, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"All right." Greg said watching her; "You have a perfect body."

"No I don't." Jing-Mei chuckled as she stepped into the bubbles.

"Yup. It's utterly perfect." He smiled watching her sink into the water. She smiled back at him.

"Thank you for this." She smiled happily. Greg shrugged.

"I should thank you. I'm bathing with a naked woman." He said.

"And that floats your boat huh?" She asked.

"My boat is certainly floating." Greg winked. Jing-Mei blushed slightly.

"You perv." She laughed splashing the water. Greg nodded.

"And you love me." Greg said dipping his hand beneath the water. Jing-Mei nodded and jumped when she felt his hand go up he leg.

"I love you with all my heart." She whispered. He smiled trailing his hand up higher.

"How much do you love me?" He whispered softly. Jing-Mei's heart thumped in her chest. She thought it would burst out of her chest. She moved her hips slightly closer to him.

"V-Very." Jing-Mei whispered closing her brown eyes.

"Good." Greg smiled as he touched her treasure. Jing-Mei's body shuddered, "Have you ever made love in a bathtub?"

"No…" She whispered, just loving the feeling coursing through her.

"Well, maybe I can arrange that." Greg said. Jing-Mei opened her eyes and smiled softly.

"Oh really?" She raised her hips, "We may get water all over the floor." Greg chuckled.

"We can clean the floor." He said.

"That's true." Jing-Mei got up ad slid over to Greg. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Have I told you that I loved you today?" He asked.

"Only about a million times." She said.

"Make that a million and one then." Greg whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Jing-Mei said softly feeling how excited he was. She smiled and raised her hips to feel him inside of her. Water on the floor didn't matter. They were with each other. They were making love.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	12. Christmas

****

December 11th, 2003

Snow was falling all over Chicago. It was utterly gorgeous for Jing-Mei, but utterly disgusting for Greg. He hated snow, but he enjoyed the Christmas season. Greg lugged in the Christmas tree to the living room. Sap covered his hands. He groaned.

"I hate sap." He said.

"That tree is perfect." Jing-Mei smiled brightly sliding the tree stand below it, "I love big fluffy trees." Greg chuckled.

"Fluffy?" He smirked as he looked at her. Jing-Mei rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." She said screwing in the final screw. She stood up and looked at the tree, "Oh it looks perfect right there and we don't even have the lights or ornaments on."

"Start putting the lights on while I wash this crap off of my hands." Greg said walking out of the living room. She gigged softly.

"Aye aye captain." Jing-Mei smiled as she got the bundle of coloured lights. A wave of nausea came over Jing-Mei, "Just what I need. Be sick on Christmas." She rolled her eyes as she started weaving the lights around the tree. Greg walked back in.

"I'm sort of clean." He chuckled softly. Jing-Mei smiled.

"Let's see how these lights look first." Jing-Mei grabbed the plug and plugged it ito the socket. The light sparked of coloured lights.

"Perfect." Greg said, "Almost as perfect as you." Jing-Mei rolled her eyes. 

"Shut up." She said turning on some Christmas Carols. She started to sway her hips. Greg arched his eyebrow. "Let's decorate."

"The tree?" He asked watching her hips. She giggled.

"Yes the tree. Don't be a pervert. Get to work, Pratt!" Jing-Mei said grabbing a green glass ball. Greg smiled and started to decorate the tree. She glanced at his hands; "Those are not one bit clean."

"Do you realize how hard it is to wash sap off?" Greg asked her.

"Soap and warm water." She winked.

"I tried that." Greg said, "I'll need to soak them later."

"And then I can give you a manicure." Jing-Mei said. He chuckled.

"Can you give me a French tip and paint them pink?" He asked.

"The fact that you know what a French tip is, is really scary." Jing-Mei giggled, "But I will clear your finger nails if you want."

"That would be great as long as you don't tell John or Luka." He said.

"I promise I wont." She winked playfully.

* * *

Jing-Mei cuddled into Greg on the couch. They stared at the Christmas tree. It was decorated and utterly beautiful.

"I love it." She smiled. Greg nodded.

"It's our best one yet." He said. Jing-Mei giggled softly.

"Definitely." She said, "Here's to this Christmas and many more."

"Here here." Greg said, hugging her tenderly. Jing-Mei was so happy at that very moment. Nothing could ever top it.

December 25th, 2003

It was Christmas morning. Snow was covering everything outside. Greg was so excited. This was their first Christmas in their new house. The tree had plenty of gifts beneath it. Greg jumped on the bed.

"Jing-Mei! Santa came!" He cried. Jing-Mei giggled wildly.

"Lord, you're horrible." She said shaking her head. Greg took her hands and pulled her out of bed, "You're terrible!"

"I know." He said, "There's presents." Jing-Mei grinned.

"I like presents." She said as she slid her bathrobe on, "Let's go."

"I hope I got that watch I've been asking for." Greg said.

"Maybe you did and maybe you didn't." Jing-Mei said walking out to the living room. "God, there are too many presents." Greg nodded.

"Too many wonderful presents." Jing-Mei sat down on the couch.

"You're worse than a child." Jing-Mei said. Greg looked at her.

"Want me to make you a cup of coffee?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No thanks." Jing-Mei smiled, "I'm trying to cut back on caffeine."

"Okay, freak." Greg grabbed a gift from below the tree; "This is from your mother." He handed it to her, "And this one is to me."

"I have no idea what my mother got you." Jing-Mei chuckled.

"Well, let's see. It's not the watch." Greg opened up the gift and grinned. It was a pen with Dr. Gregory Pratt engraved in it, "Wow. How nice. I didn't expect her to give me something nice."

"Me either." Jing-Mei laughed opening her gift, "Slippers. She gives you a pen and gives me slippers." Jing-Mei slid them onto her feet, "Oooh! But they're very comfy." Greg chuckled.

"This is from my mother." He said. Jing-Mei opened up the red foil wrapping. It was an old looking bracelet, "That was my great-grandmothers. She gave it to Gram and then Gram gave it to Ma and now Ma wanted you to have it." Jing-Mei slid it on her wrist.

"It's absolutely gorgeous." She said.

"If you think that is, then open this." Greg handed her another package.

"To Vanilla chocolate from dark chocolate." Jing-Mei chuckled. "You're horrible."

"Just open it." Greg smiled. Jing-Mei tore through the paper and opened the box.

"Oh my god." Jing-Mei pulled out a diamond necklace, "Gregory! You shouldn't have."

"Of course I should have. You needed something to go with your engagement ring." Greg smiled as he helped her put it on.

"We can't afford something like this, Greg." She said.

"Sure we can." Greg smiled. He stepped back; "It looks perfect on you." Jing-Mei blushed as she touched the necklace.

"I like it…no I love it." Jing-Mei said, "Open one f your gifts."

"Which one should I pick?" He looked beneath the tree.

"That small long one." Jing-Mei said.

"It's shaped like a watch." Greg grinned. She giggled.

"It just may be one." Jing-Mei smiled. Greg tore through the paper and opened the box, "My w-….." His jaw dropped. His hands started to shake. In his hands, he held a positive pregnancy test. Jing-Mei bit her lip watching the look on his face.

"Greg?" She looked at him. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Y-You're…pr-pregnant?" He whispered. Jing-Mei nodded.

"Yeah. Morning sickness and everything." She said softly.

"You're pregnant?" Tears started to fall from his eyes. His hands continued to shake. "You're r-really pr-pregnant?" Jing-Mei laughed slightly.

"I just found out. I could barely keep it in." She smiled tenderly at him. The look on his face was pricless. It would be something she would remember forever, "I wanted to tell you in a special way."

"I'm going to be a dad." Greg stood up, "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!" He jumped up ad down ad grabbed Jing-Mei and hugged her tightly, "I'm going to be a dad." She smiled, trying not to cry.

"We're going to have a baby." She whispered. Greg kissed her softly.

"This is the best Christmas gift I have ever received." He whispered holding her close t his body. This time it was for real. She really was pregnant this time. In nine months he would be holding a little him. He couldn't wait.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	13. Doctors

****

January 8th, 2004

He was going to be a dad. Nothing beat this feeling for Greg. It even beat when Jing-Mei said she would marry him. He, Gregory Pratt, the screw up was doing something amazing.

Today they had their first OB/GYN appointment. Greg and Jing-Mei was excited, they could barely contain it. This pregnancy was so different than her pregnancy with Michael had been. She didn't have to hide it. She could be happy. Greg took her hand as they waited patiently for Janet to see them.

"What is the first appointment like?" He looked at her.

"Well, she'll draw some blood, ask a few questions, give us our due date and then we can look at the baby to confirm gestation age." Jing-Mei smiled, "So, it's all fun."

"This whole thing is so cool." Greg smiled. Jing-Mei chuckled.

"It gets more cool when the baby start moving and I show more." She said kissing his hand. Greg grinned brightly.

"It's going to be so amazing. You're going to look so gorgeous." He said.

"And I don't now?" She winked.

"Oh you definitely do now." Greg said as Janet stepped out of her office.

"Dr. Chen, I'm ready to see you now." Janet smiled. Greg and Jing-Mei stood up. "Welcome. I didn't think I would see you here yet." Jig-Mei smiled.

"Well, I'm here." Jing-Mei chuckled walking into the office.

"How have you been feeling?" Janet asked putting her gloves on.

"Pregnant." Jing-Mei laughed, "Tired and sore. At least the morning sickness has started to taper off."

"Good thing. Last week she was terrible." Greg said.

"Yeah, but it didn't last long." Jing-Mei said.

"Well, Good. You can enjoy the pregnancy now." Janet smiled, "I'm just going to take some blood now, All right?"

"Knock yourself out." Jing-Mei said, "We're jut excited to see the baby." Janet smiled softly with a nod.

"The first look I always the best." Janet said handing the nurse a vile of blood.

"I can't wait to see it." Greg said. Janet smiled.

"Well, let's get to it." Janet said getting up. "Just lay back."

"Great." Jing-Mei looked at Greg. He was starting to look nervous. This was it. This would be the first look at his child. Janet squirted the gel onto Jing-Mei's belly. She jumped.

"Is that cold?" Greg asked. Jing-Mei nodded.

"Just a tad." She said.

"All right, let's check this baby out." Janet started the sonogram. An image came upon the screen. "There it is." Jing-Mei and Greg stared at the screen. There was a little human on the screen. It had legs and arms and it was moving them all. 

"Oh my god." Greg whispered. 

"Let's hear the heart beat." Janet said punching a few buttons. Suddenly, a soft drumming filled the room.

"Our baby." Jing-Mei grinned. Tears filled Greg's eyes. It was so overwhelming. Jing-Mei smiled at him, "That's our baby, Greg."

"It's so beautiful." Greg whispered. Jing-Mei nodded.

"When is our due date?" She asked.

"Well, I'd say Around July 22nd." Janet said. "Is that good for you?"

"Perfect." Greg said.

"We're getting married in September. I was afraid I wouldn't have time to work off the weight to fit into my dress." Jing-Mei chuckled as Janet washed her belly, "I already bought it."

"Well, July is perfect then." Janet said.

"My birthday is July 16th. This is the perfect gift." He looked down at Jing-Mei filled with pure love. "Thank you." It was official. Now that they had a due date, it made the pregnancy seem more real to Greg. He was going to be a dad and a great one at that.

January 22nd, 2004

Week 14

Greg sat in bed staring at Jing-Mei. She already had a gorgeous little bump on her belly. He loved that bump and he was really excited to see it grow. He leaned down and kissed his softly.

"Good morning, Baby Pratt." He whispered.

"Hi Daddy." Jing-Mei yawned. Greg chuckled softly.

"Did I wake you?" He asked her as he lay back down. 

"No. I was waking up anyway." Jing-Mei said putting her hands on her belly, "You were talking to the baby." He smiled.

"Of course. I want her to know Daddy's voice." Greg said.

"She?" Jing-Mei smiled softly, "We're having a girl?"

"Yeah. I can just feel it inside of me." Greg said, "Ad I know what I want to name her." Jing-Mei arched her eyebrow.

"What is that?" She asked him.

"Juliet since we have that Romeo and Juliet connection." Greg said, "I don't care if it's her middle name or first name."

"Juliet Pratt. It's nice, I guess." Jing-Mei said, "But we need to see what we're having first. We have a month before our next appointment." Greg chuckled and patted her belly.

"I don't know if I can wait a month. This is too exciting." He said with a chuckle as he slid out of bed, "What do you want me to cook you for breakfast?"

"Do I get breakfast in bed?" She arched her eyebrow. Greg nodded.

"When you're pregnant you do, but that's it I'm afraid." He said.

"Then surprise me with the food." Jing-Mei snuggled back into bed. Greg shuffled out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. This was amazing. Her morning sickness was gone and Greg was serving her breakfast in bed. She stretched out as she grinned brightly. This pregnancy was already so much better than her pregnancy with Michael. She sighed slightly as she wondered what Michael was up to. Was he in kindergarten yet?

"You're nixing coffee right, Jing-Mei?" Greg called out.

"Yeah, just orange juice please." She yelled back. Jing-Mei sat up and ran her hair through her hair, trying to straighten it slightly. She hated bed head. It made her look very unattractive.

"Here we go." Greg soon walked in with a tray filled with food. "Blueberry pancakes, Toast, canned peaches, and orange juice."

"Mmmmm….Smells wonderful, Sweetheart." She said. Greg placed to try on her lap, "Soon, My belly will be too big to have this on my lap. I know you'll like that though." She winked.

"I will love it." Greg got up and grabbed his own plate he had balancing on the hallway table, "Enjoy my food, sweetheart."

"Oh I am." Jing-Mei shoved some pancakes into her mouth. She groaned loudly. She loved Greg's cooking. He was so much better than she was. "This is the reason why I am marrying you, Greg. Not because I love you or because we're having a baby, but because you're a damn good cook. Greg laughed softly.

"You're nuts, Jing-Mei." He settled down next to her, "But I know I am." Greg started to eat again, "Yes, this is wonderful."

"SO, next month we find out the baby's sex and then w can decorate the nursery." Jing-Mei said, "I was just thinking a unisex country calico theme." Greg nodded.

"Sounds good to m. I'm not that good with the decorating. You're a woman. You're good at it." He said. Jing-Mei laughed.

"How sexist are you?" She asked.

"Sexy? I'm a lot sexy. I know." He winked as he ate some peaches. "Do you think I'm going to make a good father?" Jing-Mei nodded as she put down her fork.

"An amazing father, Greg…and if you keep cooking like this, you'll make a great husband as well." She winked playfully. Greg chuckled. Things were going great for them right now and they both it kept up this wonderful pace.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	14. Sex

****

February 3rd, 2004

Week 16

She was getting big. She had a full-fledged belly now. Greg absolutely loved it. Jing-Mei liked it, but it was starting to get in the way at work. She could barely lift her patients. Jing-Mei sat next to her patient slowly stitching up a head laceration. Susan walked in.

"How's it going in here?" Susan asked. Jing-Mei shrugged.

"Mr. Carmichael is out like a light." She said with a smile.

"Good." Susan chuckled, "So I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead." Jig-Mei said.

"Well, we're throwing you a baby shower in a couple of months, I believe." Susan said. Jing-Mei's eyes widened.

"But I don't want a baby shower." She said moaning.

"I know. That's why I'm warning you before hand. We're also having a bacholarette party." Susan smiled. Jing-Mei groaned loudly. "There will be kareokee." Jing-Mei groaned louder.

"Gee, thanks." She shook her head, "What kind friends I have."

"Don't blame me, Jing-Mei. Abby's idea was the kareokee machine." Susan said as Jing-Mei finished up the stitches.

"As log as she doesn't sing, I'll be happy." Jing-Mei pulled herself up. Susan laughed opening the door for Jing-Mei.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Susan said. Jing-Mei's eyes widened as she stopped in her tracks, "Deb?"

"The baby." A giant smile popped out onto her face. She felt tiny little bubble float around in her stomach. She felt the baby move.

"Is it okay??" Susan asked.

"It's perfect!" Jing-Mei dashed out of the room, "Greg!!!" She ran to the admit desk. Greg frowned as he looked at her. "Greg!!"

"Woman, are you okay?" He asked her. Jing-Mei nodded.

"I'm perfect!!" She squealed, "I felt the baby move. It moved!!"

"The baby moved??" Greg's eyes widened with amazement as he put his hands on her belly, "What did it feel like?"

"Bubbles. Goldfish swimming around." Jing-Mei said. Her eyes were filling with tears, "I felt the baby, Greg." He looked at her.

"I missed it." He said.

"It was too light for you to have felt it on the outside. Maybe in a couple of weeks." She said putting her arms around him. Feeling the baby move made this pregnancy even more real.

"We need to celebrate." Greg smiled at her, "Dinner?"

"Dinner sounds great." Jing-Mei giggled.

* * *

Greg pulled out the chair for Jing-Mei. She smiled softly.

"Thank you kindly." She sat down and picked up her menu.

"Get anything you want." Greg said.

"I was planning on it." She giggled softly. "Can you believe our wedding is in a few months?" Greg shook his head.

"I still can't believe you said yes." He chuckled, "You taking my name?" Jing-Mei nodded.

"Jing-Mei Pratt. It sounds wonderful doesn't it?" She said.

"I agree." He smiled as their waitress walked up to them.

"Good evening, my name is Antoinette and I will be your waitress tonight." She smiled at them, "May I start you off with a drink?"

"Yeah I would like some water, this Chicken marinara, side order of steamed veggies and cheesecake for dessert." Jing-Mei said.

"She's pregnant." Greg chuckled. Antoinette nodded, "I'll take the same."

"Very well." Antoinette took their menus and walked away. Jing-Mei reached over and took Greg's hand. She gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you for all of this, Greg." She said, "I love you."

"I love you too and I am happy you're carrying my child. I can't wait to find the baby's sex out though." Greg said. Jing-Mei smiled softly at him. When she first met Gregory Pratt, she didn't really like him. Sure he was hot, but she didn't expect to be here right with him, engaged and pregnant. Jing-Mei wouldn't trade anything for the world though.

February 17th, 2004

Week 18

Greg helped Jing-Mei to her feet as Janet called out her name. They were going to try to find out the sex of the baby today.

"Good morning, Doctors." Janet smiled softly at them.

"Morning." Greg said. Janet looked Jing-Mei up and down.

"How are you feeling? You've seemed to ballooned up." Janet said. Jing-Mei nodded as she rubbed her belly.

"I swear to god I'm already carrying a ten pound baby." She said, "The past two weeks, I've just exploded. I've been trying to eat healthy and everything." Janet nodded as she helped Jing-Mei onto the table.

"Any abnormal swelling or anything?" She asked her.

"Not that I can tell." Jing-Mei said, "I'm not super worried."

"Good." Janet smiled as she felt Jing-Mei's glands, "And how is Dad?" Greg smiled brightly.

"Perfect." He said, "I'm excited for the baby to be here."

"You have any names picked out?" Janet asked. Jing-Mei nodded.

"Yeah. We wanted literary names so we have Juliet and Portia picked out if it's a girl and Dante picked out if it's a boy." She said.

"If it's a boy he'll have my name for his middle name." He said.

"Those are fine names." Janet said looking at Jing-Mei's feet. "Everything looks fine here."

"Good." Jing-Mei giggled as she wiggling her toes. Greg winked at her wanting to kiss those adorable little toes.

"Why don't you lay back and we'll start the sonogram." Janet suggested. Jing-Mei nodded and laid back. Greg grinned brightly.

"I'm so excited." Jing-Mei said as she took Greg's hand.

"Me too." Greg whispered.

"Here we go." Janet said, "There's the baby. The heart beat looks strong. Nice spine. It's at the right size and everything."

"Great." Jing-Mei grinned. Janet moved the machine around a little bit.

"Okay, I can see the sex. Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." Greg grinned. Janet smiled.

"Why don't you two have a look and see if you can tell." Janet said. Greg and Jing-Mei both examined the screen. Sure they were trained in reading ultrasounds, but they weren't trained in determining the sex of a baby. Jing-Mei's eyes widened as she gasped.

"Oh my god!" Her eyes welled with tears. Greg looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked her. Jing-Mei looked at him.

"A girl. A little girl." She whispered. Greg's eyes widened.

"Really?? We're having a girl??" He asked. Janet nodded.

"A very healthy baby girl." Janet said, "Congratulations."

"Wow." Greg whispered. He was having a little girl. "Our little Shakespearean." Jing-Mei grinned brightly pulling Greg down into a kiss.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Sweetheart." Jing-Mei whispered. A little girl. Having a little girl would be perfect.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	15. Surprise

****

March 1st, 2004

Week 20

Jing-Mei pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she walked into the nursery. Greg had painted it an adorable shade of rose petal pink. She was going to put up the border. They were going to have a Mother Goose theme. Of course it had to be some kind of books.

"Hey, Sexy." Greg said as he opened up the window. It was winter out, but Jing-Mei was already starting to get hot flashes.

"Hey. Border time." She said pushing the ladder to the wall.

"Let me do it. You just sit down and act sexy." Greg said to her. Jing-Mei pushed him away from her with a soft giggle.

"No. I'm not going to break. I'll be fine, Stupid." She as she climbed the ladder. Greg stood right next to the ladder. He didn't like having her that high up while pregnant. Jing-Mei began to put up the border, "You think the baby will like this?

"Oh yes. She will love it. She's a Pratt. She'll love Mother Goose." He said. Jing-Mei smiled softly.

"I can't wait until she comes." Jing-Mei stood up on her tiptoes.

"Careful." Greg said.

"Oh shut up. I am, Gr-" Jing-Mei gasped with wide eyes as she slipped. The ladder crashed to the floor with a loud bang. Greg cursed. He reached out and grabbed Jing-Mei before she fell.

"Are you all right?" He asked as he held her in his arms.

"Y-yes." She whispered. She was shaking. Greg carefully put her on the floor and smoothed out her hair. He looked at her with concern. Jing-Mei ran her shaking hand through her hair.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I think you should finish the border." She said. Greg nodded.

"I'll be done in twenty minutes, all right?" He asked her.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She said, "I'm hot."

"You sure you're all right, Baby?" He asked again.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry." She said walking out of the room and down the stairs. Maybe she should have listened to Greg the first time. He could have easily finished the border himself without her help. He was a handy man. She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Jing-Mei slowly peeled the clothes off of herself. She got in the shower and closed her eyes.

Okay maybe the slip had spooked her more than she thought. She was so thankful that Greg was there and caught her before she hurt her precious baby and before she frightened her water into breaking. Greg walked into the bathroom.

"I'm coming in, Jing-Mei." Greg said removing his shirt.

"Whatever." She said softly. Greg sighed softly and stepped into the shower. He slid his arms around her slick belly and kissed her neck softly.

"Portia is all right." He said. Jing-Mei bit her lip and nodded.

"I know she is." She whispered, "But…I just scared myself."

"I know you did that's why I'm in here." He said as he kissed her neck again, "I finished the border." Jing-Mei glanced back at him.

"All ready? You work fast." She said. Greg grinned.

"You sleep with me. You should know that." He said. She smacked his hands that lay on her belly playfully. He could be so crass sometimes, but that's one thing that she loved about him.

March 15th, 2004

Week 22

Greg stared at the baby blanket in front of him. What he was doing was so gay and he knew it. If Carter caught him doing this he would never hear the end of it. Greg growled as Susan walked in.

"Ah, Pratt, Mr. Shovels is asking for you." She looked at him and chuckled, "What are you doing?" He looked at her.

"I'm trying to stitch Portia's name into this blanket." He said, "I'm getting all confused and it's coming out so shitty."

"It's not too hard." Susan pulled up a seat and looked at the blanket; "I made one for my niece. Is Portia set in stone?" Greg nodded.

"Yeah it is. It's Portia Pratt." Greg chuckled to himself. "Portia Juliet Pratt. Our little P.J." Susan laughed softly as she shook her head.

"It's cute." Susan said looking at him, "Want me to start it for you?" Greg nodded as he handed the blanket to her.

"I wanted to do something nice for her, but I couldn't do it with out screwing up." Greg said, "You're doing a good job."

"Thanks." Susan smiled, "It's not really hard. Just pay attention."

"I am." Greg watched her, "So, you have no kids?"

"Oh no." Susan smiled, "I never went down that road. I took care of my niece, Suzie for awhile, but never any of my own."

"Suzie? Was she named after you or something?" Greg asked.

"Yeah. Cheesy huh?" Susan smiled. Greg shook his head.

"No. It's kind of cute. I want my son to have my name for a middle name if me and Jing-Mei have a boy." Greg said. Susan nodded.

"I think that's a fine idea." Susan said as she worked on the 'I'.

"How long have you been a doctor?" Greg asked.

"Oh. Way too long." She chuckled.

"Why do you stay here at county?" Greg asked, "You could go somewhere else."

"Dr. Greene. His memories are here." Susan smiled, "You would have really liked him if you had the chance to get to know him."

"I hear a lot of stories about him around here. I see his little girl around her with Corday sometimes. She's pretty cute." Greg said, "You two were good friends weren't you?" Susan nodded slowly.

"Best friends." She said softly. Greg sighed slightly.

"Well, I'm sorry for your loss then, Susan." He said.

"It's all right." Susan said and the she smiled "There. How is that?" Greg looked at the blanket and smiled brightly.

"It's perfect, Susan. Thank you." He said.

"I hope Jing-Mei likes it a little." Susan said. He nodded.

"She'll love it." Greg said.

* * *

Jing-Mei eased herself down in the lazy boy recliner. She loved this thing lately. It felt so good on her sore back. She heard Greg pull up into the garage and walk up the pathway.

"Honey, I'm home." He called out. Jing-Mei laughed.

"I'm in the living room." Jing-Mei said. Greg walked in with a package in his hands. Jing-Mei smiled, "What's that?"

"Something I made…Well, I had help making." He said, "It's for the baby." Jing-Mei sat up.

"Gimme. Gimme." She said. Greg chuckled and handed it to her.

"I hope you like it, Babe. Susan helped me with it." He said. Jing-Mei opened the box and pulled out the pink blanket.

"Oh! It has her name on it!" She said, "You embroidered it on there?"

"I did the 'P', but Susan did the rest. I was messing it up." Greg said. Jing-Mei looked at the crooked 'P' and smiled softly.

"It's perfect, Greg. Thank you." Jing-Mei placed it over her belly. The baby moved within her, "I think Portia likes it."

"Good." Greg said. He kissed her head. "She showed me how to do it so I will try to do it again sometime later."

"Whatever you want, Sweetheart." Jing-Mei ran her fingers over Portia's name. This was a perfect present even with the crooked P. That crooked P showed so much love. Greg obviously loved his daughter so much.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	16. Shooting

****

March 29th, 2004

Week 24

Jing-Mei waddled into the supply closet. Her feet felt like they were going to fall off. She was totally ready for her maternity to start. She never really took any serious time off with Michael. Only a few weeks, but with this baby…This baby she needed to.

"Dr. Chen, there's a psychotic patient needing a doctor." Abby smiled sticking her head into the supply closet, "And Dr. Weaver said to give him to you."

"Tell her I died and I can't take him." She said. Abby smiled.

"I don't think that'd work." She said. Jing-Mei sighed.

"Fine. I have it." Abby gave her the chart. Jing-Mei walked out to the room where the patient was. "Hello Jeffery, I'm Dr. Chen."

"Chen, pen, hen, den." Jeffery mumbled. She nodded.

"Yeah, that's me." She said, "What seems to be wrong?"

"Wrong? Everything is wrong. I can't get a word in edge wise." He growled, "you're pregnant. It's talking. Why cant you make it stop?"

"I'm sorry." Jing-Mei glanced at Chuny, "Chuny is going to draw some blood from you and-"

"NO!" Jeffery yelled, "I need it all in me."

"Sir, we must draw some blood." Jing-Mei said

"NO!!!!!!" Jeffery screamed pulling out a gun. Jing-Mei and Chuny took a step back. She put her hands up.

"Jeffery, calm down." She said glancing behind her. She could see Greg at the admit desk.

"Calm down?? Calm down?? Who the fuck do you think I am??" Jeffery screamed. You could see the anger in his eyes. His face was red and veins were popping out of his neck. 

"Please, Jeffery. This about this." She said.

"This about this, Jeffery. I'm so sick of people telling me what o do. No one will shut up." He hit his head with the palms of his hands. Jing-Mei took a step forward.

"Give me the gun, Jeffery." She said. Chuny looked at her with wide eyes. Jeffery aimed the gun at her.

"No!!" he yelled.

"Okay okay." Jing-Mei said. Her heart pounded in her chest. "Jeffery, please."

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. He pulled the trigger and started raining the room in bullets. Jing-Mei hit the floor, wrapping her arms around her belly. She had to protect the baby. She could hear someone screaming for security. Soon the bullets ran out. She didn't dare get up though. The security guards grabbed Jeffery and dragged him out. Greg bent down and helped Jing-Mei up. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. Jing-Mei nodded.

"Yeah I a…Oh god!" Jing-Mei ran over to the bed where she saw Chuny laying in a puddle of blood. "Get a gurney!! Chuny, can you hear me?" Jing-Mei dropped to her knees and pressed her hands to Chuny's stomach.

"God, it hurts." Chuny groaned. Greg and Kerry ran in with a gurney.

"We have it from here, Jing-Mei." Greg knelt down beside Chuny.

"I want to help." She said. Greg shook his head.

"You rest please. Think of the baby." He said. Jing-Mei glared at him as they wheeled Chuny out. Chuny was her friend. She didn't want to see her get hurt. Jing-Mei stood in the doorway watching Kerry and Greg work on Chuny. There was so much blood. Jing-Mei felt so terrible. It was her fault. She got Jeffery upset. Soon, Greg walked out and looked at Jing-Mei.

"How is she?" She asked softly.

"She's stable. We're bringing her up to surgery. The bullet nicked her stomach." He said. Jing-Mei's lips quivered.

"Why her? She doesn't deserve this." She said.

"I know, but hopefully she'll be okay." Greg kissed Jing-Mei's forehead.

* * *

Jing-Mei slowly walked into Chuny's room.

"You awake?" She asked. Chuny opened her eyes.

"Yeah." She smiled softly.

"How are you feeling?" Jing-Mei walked to her bedside.

"Like I got shot." Chuny chuckled weakly. Jing-Mei sighed.

"I'm sorry about this." She said.

"Not your fault." Chuny said.

"You're my friend. I should have pushed you to the floor too." She said.

"You're pregnant. You were thinking of saving your child. There's nothing wrong with that." Chuny said.

"I know…" She sighed softly.

"I'm very tired now." Chuny whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I'll let you sleep then." Jing-Mei said. "I'll check on you later." She quickly moved out of the room, still feeling bad. She knew she couldn't have done anything to protect Chuny, but it didn't help her guilt.

April 28th, 2004

Week 28

Greg was starting to stress. He was going to be a father in twelve weeks. That thought terrified him. He vowed to be a great dad though. He had to be the kind of father his dad wasn't.

"Chuny came home today, Greg." Jing-Mei said as she waddled into the kitchen. Greg nodded as he cut up a tomato.

"Yeah. That's what I heard. It's about time. It's been like what a month?" He said.

"Well, she did have that bad infection." Jing-Mei said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. What kind of dressing do you want?" He asked her. Jing-Mei stood there seriously thinking hard.

"Thousand Island, please." She said as she grabbed a few plates. "How much do you think the baby will weigh?" Greg chuckled softly.

"Eight pounds maybe. Get me those carrots." He said.

"Eight pounds isn't too bad." She said throwing the carrots at him. Soon, the food was on the table. Jing-Mei rubbed her hands, as she smelled the chicken. "You're an amazing cook."

"I know." He said cutting into the chicken in front of him.

"Modest aren't you?" Jing-Mei laughed stuffing her mouth full.

"Yup." He said, "Have you talked to your mother recently?"

"No." Jing-Mei frowned, "Why?"

"Because she came by when you were at work today." Greg said.

"You're kidding me." She put her fork down. Greg shook his head.

"I wish I was." He said. "She wanted to talk to me."

"Why? What did she say?" She asked him. She hated her mother sometimes and she was curious to see what she was getting into now.

"She wanted to remind me that she won't be at the hospital to see Portia being born, but I could call her if I wanted to." He said.

"She's such a god damn bitch." Jing-Mei growled.

"No she isn't. She's just narrowed minded." Greg said, "Don't let it get to you."

"Why shouldn't I let it get to me? She's my mother. She should be more supportive." Jing-Mei growled, "Who am I kidding? My mother has never been there for me. She loves turning her back to me."

"She's a sad old woman, Jing-Mei." Greg said still eating.

"She's my mother, Greg." Jing-Mei said looking at him, "I bet she won't even come to our wedding." He looked at her.

"She mentioned that today." He said. Jing-Mei's lips quivered.

"What did she say?" She whispered.

"That she wouldn't be coming but thank you for the invitation."

"I…I c-can't believe her…." She whispered looking at the food, "I'm not hungry any more." Greg sighed deeply.

"Jing-Mei, eat. Don't let her get to you." He said, "That's what she wants." Jing-Mei pushed back her chair and stood up.

"I'm not hungry. Enjoy your food." She said and left the room. Greg growled. He shouldn't have mentioned her mother, but he didn't think it would bug her this much. It was probably the hormones.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	17. shower

****

May 12th, 2004

Week 30

Jing-Mei stared at the stretch marks that mapped her belly. They were horrible. She sighed and pulled her shirt back down. She grabbed the chart off of the admit desk and glanced at it.

"My last day of work and I get explosive diarrhea. Great." She muttered.

"You mean yourself or the patient?" Jerry asked her with a snicker.

"The patient, Jerry, the patient." She growled and walked to the furthest room away. She opened up the door, "Mr. Guth-"

"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone screamed. Jing-Mei's eyes widened.

"YOU GUYS TOTALLY SUCK!" She cried holding her chest. Greg slid his arm around her waist, "I nearly had a heart attack."

"I did warn you awhile ago, Deb." Susan laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, Susan." She said. Jing-Mei was grinning from ear to ear. "I really can't believe you guys."

"Over Here. Come sit." Greg said leading her to the chair. Jing-Mei was still in total shock as she sat down in the chair.

"I love you guys." She said, "Look. Cake. I want some cake, Greg." He chuckled.

"Soon." He said. Jing-Mei rubbed her hands as Susan handed her a gift.

"I should have waited for your bridal shower, but I couldn't resist." Susan said, "It's for after you have Portia." Jing-Mei looked in the bag and blushed. She pulled out a red nighty.

"Ohhh. Daddy likes." Greg grinned.

"Oh I'm sure you do." Jing-Mei chuckled, "I love it. Thank you."

"No problem." Susan smiled, "Just thinking about the mommy."

"Here you go." Gallant smiled. He handed her a box of diapers, "My ma tells me this is what every new mother needs."

"And wipes." Abby said putting three boxes of wipes on the table.

"Yes yes. Thank you." Jing-Mei smiled.

"I also got you this." Abby handed her a bag. Jing-Mei pulled out a mini Shakespearean dress.

"Oh my god, Abby!" Jing-Mei's eyes widened with shock.

"I figured since you were having a Shakespeare wedding, Portia may be able to fit into it by then." Abby blushed at the gift.

"I absolutely love it." She said. "Thank you everyone. This means a lot to me." Within an hour, Jing-Mei had opened the rest of the presents and eaten three pieces of cake. It was great.

* * *

"Help me out." Jing-Mei grunted as she extended her hands.

"Of course." Greg chuckled softly, taking her hands and pulling her out of the car. "I'll get the presents." Jing-Mei smiled.

"We have some good friends." She said rubbing her belly. Greg grabbed the several bags out of the backseat. He nodded.

"Yes we do." He said. Greg watched her as Jing-Mei waddled to the house. He couldn't help but to chuckle softly, "So, maternity leave…How does this work?" Jing-Mei chuckled as she glanced behind her.

"Well, I relax on the couch all day and you serve me." She said.

"Oh, so I'm a slave now?" Greg asked with a smile, "Yes'em, I will do as you say. Who knew my soon-to-be wife was a slave holder." Jing-Mei snickered as she unlocked the door.

"I'm no slave holder." She said, "I'm just the future Mrs. Pratt."

"Ahhh…the wife role." Greg said putting everything on the kitchen table. He sighed looking at the mess of presents, "Go relax and put your feet up."

"Oh I am already." She said walking into the living room. Jing-Mei plopped down on the couch with a groan. Soon the baby would be here and she would be able to do the normal things.

May 26th, 2004

Week 32

They were getting down to the wire. Things couldn't be better though. They were preparing for a new baby and for the wedding. Sure, it was slightly hectic, but in a good way.

"I look like a monkey." Greg said as he got fitted for his tux.

"You look like a penguin." Leon said as he sat down. Greg frowned at him.

"Jeez, thank you." Greg muttered. Leon chuckled.

"A handsome penguin." He said. Greg rolled his eyes and looked in the mirror.

"Yeah a handsome penguin." Greg said, "Can you believe I'm getting Married, Leon?" Leon laughed and shook his head.

"No. I thought you and me would grow old together." He said.

"Some dreams don't come true." Greg chuckled, "How is your tux?"

"Tux like I guess, G." Leon said to him. Greg frowned.

"Seriously. How is it?" Greg asked. Leon got up so Greg could look at hi. Greg fixed his jacket and smiled, "You're looking sharp." Leon grinned proudly.

"I know I am." He said, "Are we getting these two?"

"Yeah we are as long as you don't wear yours until the wedding day." Greg said, "Do you promise that, Leon?" He nodded.

"I promise, G, I promise." He smiled at him. "Can we get some McDonald's afterwards please?" Greg nodded as he went back into the dressing room to get back into his normal clothes.

"Yeah, we can. Jing-Mei would want something. She's always hungry." Greg said carefully taking the tux off. He could hear Leon laughing and talking to himself. Greg loved having these moments with Leon. He missed them now that he and Jing-Mei lived together.

* * *

Greg walked into the bedroom. Jing-Mei was sleeping. Good, he thought, she needed sleep now. He opened up the closet and put his tuxedo in. He shut the door in time for all the shoeboxes on the top shelf to fall.

"Shit." He cursed trying to catch the falling boxes. Jing-Mei sat up staring at him.

"You scared me." She said Greg smiled softly at her.

"I didn't mean to." He said, "I was just putting my tux away."

"Did you find one that fit?" Jing-Mei asked.

"Yeah. It's very nice, but you're not seeing it until the wedding."

"Fine." Jing-Mei smiled as she lay back down, "How was Leon?"

"Great." He said crawling into bed with her. "He's really excited about the wedding."

"Good. I want everyone to be excited for it." She said, "Can you believe Portia will be there at the wedding?" Greg smiled as he wrapped his arms around his fiancée.

"It's an amazing thought isn't it?" He asked Jing-Mei.

"It's a little nerve wrecking. I need to loose a lot of weight by the time I walk down that aisle." Jing-Mei said, "It's going to be so hard."

"It'll be fun." He said, "I can't wait to be a father. I promise, I'm going to be a great one. Ill drive her to her soccer games and Ballet practices." Jing-Mei smiled tenderly at him.

"She's going to be a ballerina?" She asked. Greg nodded.

"Of course." Greg said, "All our girls will be ballerinas but Portia will be a soccer player too." Jing-Mei laughed.

"Two girls and two boys right?" She asked him. Greg nodded.

"Of course." He said closing his eyes, "We're going to have the most perfect family."

"We already have the perfect family." Jing-Mei said. Greg smiled. In eight weeks, they would have the most perfect little girl in the world. He couldn't wait.

***

Remember that if you want to talk to me (To ask questions about fics or general stuff), talk out my fic, give suggestions, or just talk about an episode of this show then join the yahoo list I have. I update whenever this fic is updated too. E-mail me if you want to join!!!! I hope to see you there!!!


	18. Sick

****

June 23rd, 2004

Week 36

He kissed his way back up Jing-Mei's sweaty body. Trying to induce labour was a very fun time. She giggled softly to her fiancée.

"That was incredible." Jing-Mei panted. Greg smirked.

"Well, I know. I'm talented." he said wrapping his arm around her waist the best he could. he pulled it close to his body.

"Oh you're extremely talented.' She said as she cuddle into him.

"You think it worked this time, Jing-Mei?" He asked. Jing-Mei snickered.

"I sure hope so.' She said as she closed her eyes, "I think I'm hungry." Greg chuckled softly and looked at her.

"What do you want me to make you?" He asked.

"Turkey sandwich, chips, and pickles." Jing-Mei said.

"All right." Greg slid out of bed, "Give me ten minutes."

"The clock is starting." She said looking at her watch. Greg bolted out of the room. Jing-Mei giggled softly. he was so amazing. She loved Greg and she was so happy to be having his child and marrying him.

The baby began to move slightly within her. She would miss that feeling once Portia got here. it made Jing-Mei happy, but yet nervous to have Portia coming. She had never really taken care of a child before. Greg walked back into the bedroom.

"I go you a big turkey sandwich with all the trimmings, a bag of chips, three pickles, a and some cottage cheese." he said setting the tray down on the bed. Jing-Mei grinned brightly.

"You're the best." She said immediately biting into the sandwich. She groaned loudly. Greg chuckled as he watched her.

"I know I am." he said laying back down, "I'm gonna sleep."

* * *

Greg opened his eyes. The bed was cool next to him. he grunted and looked at the clock. It was late. Greg sat up and yawned.

"Jing-Mei?" He stretched. **Greg sat up and looked around. She was no where to be seen. He sighed and got up." Jing-Mei?"**

"I'm in the nursery, Darling." She said. Greg walked into the nursery and saw her sitting in the rocking chair, rocking back and forth. A small smile came across his face.

"What are you doing in here, Babe?" He asked her.

"Can you believe that any day now we could have a child sleeping in that very crib?" She asked him. Greg smiled as he walked over to the crib. he peered into the crib trying to imagine what Portia would look like. He looked at Jing-Mei.

"You think she's going to be sleeping?" He asked her. Jing-Mei chuckled.

"Someday she will sleep. Someday we will sleep." She said.

"Are you excited?" Greg asked her. Jing-Mei said.

"And nervous. I know what to expect with the labour thing, but the whole....raising thing...We're going to be responsible for someone living." She said. Greg nodded as he strode up to Jing-Mei. He leaned down and kissed her softly. He couldn't admit it. He was terrified.

****

July 7th, 2004

Week 38

****

Jing-Mei missed going to work. She couldn't wait to get back into the swing of thing after her maternity leave was over. granted she'd have a precious baby girl to show for it. She put her hair up in a pony tail as she walked down the porch steps. Maybe a nice walk would calm her nerves.

"Let's go." Jing-Mei said to herself. She walked out into he sun. It felt so good on her skin. Three butterflies fluttered by a rose bush by the side of the road. Jing-Mei grinned. Simple things like these made her so happy.

She headed down the dirt road. She was so happy that they moved here. It would be such an amazing place to raise children. Jing-Mei loved it. She headed further down the road. It must have been in the mid-nineties. Sweat began to pour off of her.

"I should have brought some water." She mumbled to herself. The baby bounced in her. Jing-Mei smiled weakly. She grunted slightly and glanced behind her. The house was so very far away and her legs felt very weak. Jing-Mei walked over to a tree and slid down to the ground.

"This was a bad idea." Jing-Mei panted and she closed her eyes tightly.

* * *

Greg looked at the clock. Jing-Mei was gone for an hour. This wasn't like her. She usually only walked for twenty minutes. He was starting to get nervous. Greg looked out the window once more and then grabbed his car keys.

"I'm gonna look for you." He said jogging out of the house. Something didn't feel right. Greg got into the car and immediately pulled out. Greg didn't feel too well. he had heard stories about pregnant women being kidnapped. He had heard stories about babies being torn from their mother's stomach.

"God, I watch too much tv." he mumbled as he drove. Then he saw her slumped by a tree. His heart lurched in his throat. Greg stopped the car and jumped out, "Jing-Mei? Are you all right?"

"I couldn't go on." She mumbled. Greg felt her skin. it was cold and clammy. 

"Come on. I have the car." He said as he helped her to her feet. He needed to cool her off and get her some water.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Jing-Mei said.

"It's all right." He said, "You just owe me." Jing-Mei smiled weakly as Greg helped her into the car.

"Okay." She whispered. Greg kissed her softly and closed the door. Soon, Greg pulled into the driveway. Jing-Mei was so pale.

"Come on. I'm going to get you some water." he said.

"I'm fine, Greg." Jing-Mei said as she unbuckled.

"No you're not. I'm a doctor. I should know." he said. Jing-Mei rolled her eyes as she pulled herself out of the car. 

"Oh please." Jing-Mei said. Greg took her arm and led her into the house. She sighed deeply. Greg was scared.

"How's Portia?" Greg asked.

"She's moving so she's fine." Jing-Mei said sitting on the love seat in the office. Greg went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. he walked up to her and handed it to her. 

"Drink all of this and your going straight upstairs to bed." He said. Jing-Mei shook her head.

"No need. I'm fine." She said.

"Damn it, Jing-Mei. don't piss off right now. You could have seriously hurt yourself or Portia." Greg snapped. "You're due in two weeks. You cant do this."

"I know." She said softly, feeling terribly guilty.

"Please just go to bed and lay down." Greg said.

"All right." She pulled herself up. Her dark eyes looked at Greg, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. just take care of yourself." Greg said. Jing-Mei smiled weakly and left the office. Greg sighed softly and plopped down onto the love seat. Seeing Jing-Mei sitting there under the tree really freaked him out. he was so thankfully that he had found her. he wasn't sure what he would have done if he had lost her and Portia.

****

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join


	19. A Grand enterance

****

July 21st, 2004

Week 40

When she was about to have Michael, she knew it was coming, but today...today Jing-Mei felt normal. She felt like she was nine months pregnant of course. She wanted have this baby today, but until this she would finish planning the wedding.

"Do you think Shakespeare would like white roses?" Jing-Mei asked as she flipped through a wedding magazine. Greg nodded as he went to the coffee maker.

"Sure. Get white roses." Greg said, "Cutting it close aren't we?" Jing-Mei giggled softly.

"No. We have plenty of time." Jing-Mei said as she hauled herself up, "Do we have any ice-cream left? I'm so hot." Greg chuckled.

"We have to a/c on full blast. It's like forty degrees in here." he said.

"Well, try being nine months pregnant." She arched her eyebrow.

"Would you like me to make you a full fledged sundae? I'll even put jimmies on it." he said.

"Chocolate not rainbow." Jing-Mei said waddling down the porch steps. She went out to the clothes line. She didn't care that she wasn't supposed to do this. She wanted to induce labour.

"Careful out there." Greg called out as he made the sundae.

"I am." She said pulling one of her shirts off of the line. "Okay, so baby Pratt, we need to have a heart to heart. your daddy is in there making a sundae for me. It isn't for you. it's for Mommy and I'm going to enjoy it."

"Here you go." Greg walked outside. "Go sit on the swing and enjoy the ice-cream. I'll finish the laundry."

"You're a great man." Jing-Mei smiled and went to the swing.

"I know. So great we'll have five kids, right?" Greg grinned.

"Four." Jing-Mei smiled, "I'm going to kill myself by marrying a young man."

"You're going to have fun though." He said as he folded some clothes. Jing-Mei giggled as she ate her sundae.

"I'm already having fun." She said. Jing-Mei stopped eating. She looked down t her legs and saw that they were getting all wet. She groaned, "I wanted to finish my sundae." She shoved a spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth, "Oh Greg?"

"You need more jimmies?" He asked. Jing-Mei shook her head.

"No. I need Coburn. My water broke." She said. Greg stared at her with wide eyes.

"What? Your water broke? Like for real?" he asked.

"yes. Could you help me up?" She asked.

"God yes." Greg nearly tripped over the laundry basket as he ran over to help her. he grabbed her hand and helped her up "Where's your hospital bag?"

"Int he back of the car. Can we go now?" She asked.

"Yes!!"

Two hours later

Greg stood there staring at Jing-Mei as she read a magazine. How could she be so calm? She had a human coming from her and she was calm.

"I think I'm going to pass out." Greg said. She looked up at him.

"You've seen babies being born before." Jing-Mei said.

"Yeah, but I've never seen my own baby being born." Greg said, "How could you be so calm?" Jing-Mei smiled.

"Why shouldn't I be? This is an amazing experience. I get to keep this baby, our baby. It's going to be so great." She said.

"Yeah it will be, but you will be in a lot of pain." Greg said.

"You don't really notice the pain when you're pushing. you're focused on the job at hand." She said.

"I'm glad it's you and not me." he said.

"me too." She mumbled as a contraction over took her body. Greg took her hand.

"Breath, baby." he said softly. Jing-Mei groaned loudly. "What was that about no pain?"

"Shut up." She grunted. She exhaled deeply and looked at him, "I don't need to hear you smart talk to me."

Two Hours Later.

John knocked on the door softly.

"Hey, deb." he said as he walked in. Jing-Mei opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She sat up, slightly.

"Well, I was here when Michael was born so I figured I might as well drop some flowers off." he said as he held of a bouquet of daisies.

"They are beautiful." She said. John put them on her bedside.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Very uncomfortable." Jing-Mei said, "Greg is calling all our family. he is so excited."

"As he should be." john said. "Are you excited?" Jing-Mei nodded.

"I'm so excited, John, and so happy." She smiled, "it's about time my life is going well."

"I know. I'm happy for you, Deb." John said, "I got the wedding invitation in the mail today."

"Oh good." She grinned, "I wanted to ask if you'd walk me down the aisle. You're my best friend and I don't think anyone else is better for the job." John smiled at her and nodded.

"I would be honoured." John said. Jing-Mei extended her arms.

"Give me a hug." She said. John smiled and engulfed Jing-Mei into a hug.

"You already cheating on me?" Greg asked as he walked into the room.

"He said he would walk me down the aisle." She grinned brightly.

"Oh. That's great." he said. "Everyone is so excited about the baby downstairs."

"Good. Hopefully in a few hours we'll have a bouncing baby girl." She smiled.

Three hours later.

It was seven o'clock at night. The sun had finally set. Jing-Mei was being such a good sport. She wanted this baby out though.

"You know, I really don't like you." Jing-Mei said. Greg looked at her with a frown.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"because I'm in a lot of pain and you're not." She said "it's not fair."

"yes it is fair." Greg said, "I got you pregnant. My job is done."

"Don't be a pig headed jerk." She frowned. Greg smiled.

"You still love me though right?" He asked.

"No." She mumbled as a contraction coursed through her, "oh fuck."

"Contraction?" he asked. Jing-Mei nodded and grunted through gritted teeth. Greg bit his lip. he was glad that she was doing this. he wouldn't be able to handle it. "Should I get Coburn?"

"Yes." She whimpered. Greg walked out into the hallway spotting Coburn.

"Dr. Coburn, Jing-Mei really needs you." He said.

"All right." Janet smiled. "How is she doing?"

"She's cursing me so pretty normal, I think." Greg said as they walked back into the room, "Here she is."

"Janet, I have to have this baby." She whimpered.

"Well, let's see how far dilated you are." Janet smiled as she snapped her gloves on.

"I better be at ten. I better be at ten." Jing-Mei muttered as Janet examined her.

"You're at six." She said.

"No! I'm ten!" Jing-Mei cried.

"you will be soon. Just hold on." Janet gave her a reassuring smile.

three hours later.

Greg started to doze off. It was a little after ten and he was tired. he didn't dare say that though.

"Greg, massage my back." She groaned.

"All right." he mumbled and sat on the bed. Greg ran his hands down her back.

"She's going to make her grand entrance soon." Jing-Mei mumbled. Greg chuckled.

"Just like a star." he said. "Have I told you recently how much I appreciate you and how I thank the lord everyday you entered my life?" Jing-Mei smiled weakly.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you." She said.

"When I first started working here, did you ever think we'd end up here?" He asked.

"No..." Jing-Mei groaned, "God...Oh god." She gritted her teeth, "Gotta push."

"What? No. Not yet." Greg said getting off of the bed.

"I need to push!" She moaned.

"Just wait." Greg ran into the hallway, "She needs to push!! She needs to push!" he cried. The nurses all laughed at him.

"I'll get Dr. Coburn." Coburn said. Greg ran into the room.

"They're getting Coburn." he said.

"Can't wait." Jing-Mei moaned.

"You need to, baby." he said. tears rolled down Jing-Mei's face.

"I cant." She whispered.

"Yes you can." Greg whispered as Janet walked in.

"I hear you've been trying to push." She said.

"I have to. Please." Jing-Mei groaned. Janet sat between Jing-Mei's legs.

"well, let's see." She said, examining Jing-Mei, "Well, it does look like your daughter is on her way."

"I'm ten?" Jing-Mei asked.

"you're at ten." Janet said. Greg gasped.

"This is it." Greg whispered.

"Finally.' She smiled, "Can I push?"

"Yup. On the next contraction, bear down and push." Janet said.

"Oh God. Oh god." Greg whispered. This was it. he was becoming a father. he took Jing-Mei's hand and kissed her knuckles, "You can do it."

"Yup." Jing-Mei groaned as she started to push.

"Good girl." Greg whispered. Jing-Mei squeezed his hand tightly. Greg grunted.

"Fuck." Jing-Mei cursed loudly. She exhaled and lay her head back on the pillow. "Oh God. This sucks."

"You're doing great." Janet smiled.

"Why don't you have kids, Janet?" Jing-Mei asked. Janet chuckled.

"Because I see the paint he mothers go through. I much rather birth them then give birth to them." Janet smiled.

"Honest answer. Jing-Mei said. Greg looked at her.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Need...to push again." Jing-Mei tightened her grip on Greg's hand.

"Christ, Jing-Mei." he groaned.

"Shut up!" She cried.

"you're doing wonderful." Janet said, "The baby is crowning. I can see her hair."

"Good." Jing-Mei pushed harder.

"Beautiful." Greg gasped.

"Shut up." Jing-Mei groaned. Greg smiled weakly.

"Good job." Janet said again. Jing-Mei exhaled. "You're doing great. just keep focused."

"Trying." Jing-Mei said, "So ready to have this over with."

"In a couple more pushes, Jing-Mei." Janet said. Jing-Mei took a deep breath and started to push again.

"I love you." Greg whispered. he rubbed Jing-Mei's back. This was it. They were having a baby.

"Oh god." Jing-Mei cried.

"Beautiful head of curly black hair." Janet smiled softly.

"She's going to be gorgeous." Greg whispered. Jing-Mei moaned loudly. "That's it."

"Her head is out." Janet said as she begant o clean out the baby's nose and mouth.

"Her head is out." Greg said with a proud smile. Jing-Mei smiled weakly.

"Good." She said softly. She was already so tired. Jing-Mei breathed through her nose and out her mouth.

"Okay, push, Jing-Mei." Janet encouraged her. Jing-Mei squeezed Greg's hand tightly.

"GOD!!" She cried pushing even harder. Then in one moment, Janet gently pulled the baby from her.

"It's a girl." Janet smiled as she held up the screaming baby. Greg and Jing-Mei both looked down in utter amazement.

"OH God." Greg whispered as the baby was put on Jing-Mei's chest, "She's my girl."

"She's perfect." Jing-Mei said as she made sure there was ten toes and ten fingers. Greg kissed her curls.

"What is her name?" Janet asked.

"Portia Juliet." Greg whispered, "Hello, PJ." He couldn't believe this little creature was his daughter. he had made it. He and his fiancée had made Portia out of love. it was one of the most amazing feelings in the world.

****

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join


	20. Baby Girl

****

August 4th, 2004

They were parents. It was such a strange feeling. They were responsible someone's life. Portia was a nice baby but she cried a lot. It was a shock to have a newborn. Portia's screams were heard through out the house. Greg grunted.

"Can't she sleep?" He mumbled.

"No." Jing-Mei whispered, "I got her last time." Greg nodded and slid out of bed. The screams grew louder as he walked into the nursery.

"PJ, daddy is here." Greg went to the crib and picked up the screaming bundle. He would never get used to this. "Hush up now, PJ." 

He sat in the rocking chair and soon began to rock her back to sleep. She was precious. Portia cuddled into her father's chest. Greg yawned. "That's right. Go back to sleep." Soon, he heard his daughter snore. he smiled as he put her back into her crib. "Let us sleep now." Greg kissed her pudgy cheek and headed back to his bedroom to sleep.

* * *

The sun upon her eyes and the screams of her daughter woke, Jing-Mei up. She glanced at her fiancee. he wasn't even stirring. She guessed it was her time to get Portia. She slid out of bed.

"Mommy is here." Jing-Mei picked the baby up, "You're wet. I'll change you." She lay her daughter onto the changing table and the baby stopped screaming. her brown eyes began to sparkle.

"That's my happy little girl." Jing-Mei chuckled as she changed the wet diaper. "Do you want to go bother daddy?" The baby cooed and Jing-Mei chuckled. "Just as I thought."

Jing-Mei picked her daughter up as she walked back to the bedroom. Portia gnawed on Jing-Mei's shoulder. She chuckled softly as she sat on the bedside. Greg was still sound asleep. Jing-Mei placed the baby on his chest. Greg grunted.

"PJ wants you to get up and play." She said.

"Tell her I'm sleeping." Greg said.

"If Mommy can't sleep then daddy can't sleep." Jing-Mei said.

"Yeah right." He opened his eyes and looked down at his daughter. Greg chuckled softly. "Why do you have to be so damn good looking?" Jing-Mei smiled.

"Because she has us for parents." She said laying back down on the bed. Greg looked at her with a coy smile.

"Thank you for giving her to me, Jing-Mei." he said.

"No need to thank me. We both were in on this together." She said. 

"I know, but you know what I mean." Greg said, "I may be extremely tired, but PJ is a blessing. I don't know how I lived without her for so long." Jing-Mei smiled softly watching them.

"I love you, Greg." She said. Greg looked at her.

"I love you too, baby." He said. it was true. He was the happiest when he was with her and now that they had Portia...He was...perfect.

August 18th, 2004

****

Portia sat in her swing scrunching up her face at Greg. She stuck out her tongue and blinked her eyes. Greg chuckled softly at her.

"You're wacko, PJ." He said picking her up. "Come on." He patted her back as they walked downstairs. **Jing-Mei was sitting at the kitchen table freaking out about the wedding. It was less than a month away.**

"We have an extra guest and I don't know where to put her." Jing-Mei said.

"Put her at the bar." He said, "Look at our princess." Jing-Mei looked at Portia.

"Hey, baby." **She smiled, "Do you have everything ready, Greg?"**

"Yes, Mother." He said, "Tux is all pressed. I check on PJ's dress this morning."

"Thanks." She looked away from her daughter. **Greg sighed softly. Jing-Mei was very stressed lately. He had to do something. He smiled.**

"Get your shoes on we're going out." He said. Jing-Mei looked at him.

"Huh?" She asked.

"We're going out for lunch. just the three of us." he said. Jing-Mei shook her head.

"I have too much to do." She responded.

"I don't care. We're going out for lunch so get your shoes on." **Greg said. Jing-Mei smirked and nodded.**

"Sure. That sounds wonderful.

* * *

Greg carried Portia proudly in his arms as they walked into the restaurant. The hostess smiled at them.

"Two for nonsmoking." Jing-Mei smiled softly.

"Certainly. Right this way." The hostess led them into a small area of the restaurant. it was almost empty. Jing-Mei was thankful for that.

"This was such a great idea." She said.

"I know that. That's why I suggested that we go out." Greg winked.

"You're a clever man. that's why I'm marrying you." She said sitting down in a chair and Greg settled Portia's car seat on a spare chair. 

****

"That better not be the only reason." He said.

"Yup. It is." Jing-Mei said as the waitress walk up to the table.

"My name is Meg and I'll be your server tonight." She said, "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll just take a sprite." Jing-Mei said.

"Coffee for me thanks." Greg said. Meg nodded.

"All right. I'll be right back." She said as Jing-Mei took Portia out of her seat.

"Hello, Pumpkin." She smiled. Portia cooed. A woman at the table next to them looked at Portia.

"Is that yours?" She asked. Greg nodded with proudness.

"Yes. Portia." He said. The woman looked at her friend.

"I figured as much." She said. Jing-Mei glanced at her.

"Excuse me?" She asked. The woman looked at her.

"People like you shouldn't have children together is all I think." She said. Greg glared at her.

"People like us?" He asked. She nodded.

"Chinks and niggers shouldn't mix." She said. Jing-Mei gasped holding Portia close to her.

"How dare you use those words in front of my daughter." She stood up, "You should be ashamed of yourself you bitter old bat. Greg, come on. We're not eating here."

"Gladly." Greg growled and grabbed her car seat. **he and Jing-Mei walked out of the restaurant. Greg looked at his fiancee. "Are you all right?" She glanced at him.**

"I can't believe that woman." Jing-Mei said.

"There are many more people out there like her." Greg said going to the car.

"I know. I just wish Portia hadn't been exposed to them at an early age." She said. She absolutely hated this. Why did there have to be rude people in this world?

****

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join


	21. Wedding Bells

****

September 9th, 2004

****

The day had finally come. It was her wedding day. She didn't think it would ever come. Her Shakespearean wedding. This was actually happening. She stood in front of the mirror in her bra and panties. Not bad for just having a baby. She chuckled to herself.

"Can we come in?" Susan and Abby stood at the door.

"Yeah. Come in." Jing-Mei said, "I need some help with getting Portia and myself ready."

"I call Portia!" Abby cried. Susan groaned.  
"You suck." She said going to Jing-Mei; "I'd get your dress on first then work on your make up so you don't mess either up as you put the dress on." Jing-Mei nodded.  
"That's what I was thinking." She said. "I hope it still fits."

"It will." Susan took the dress off of the hanger and handed it to Jing-Mei. She was getting married. It was so wild. Jing-Mei pulled the dress on. it fit snuggly, but not in a bad way.

"So, does Jing-Mei Pratt sound good?" She asked.

"It sounds just fine." Susan chuckled.

"Zip me up." Jing-Mei said. Susan walked behind her and pulled the zipper up. Jing-Mei turned around, "How does the dress look?" Abby looked at her.

"It does not look like you just had a baby." Abby replied.

"Yeah. It doesn't." Susan said, "Colour be jealous."

"Oh shut up." Jing-Mei chuckled looking at Portia in her dress. "Oh look at her!!! She looks so precious."

"I knew it was a good buy when I got it." Abby smiled. Jing-Mei took in a deep breath.

"This is it girls. I'm not going to be single anymore." Jing-Mei's aid.

"It's about time." Susan smiled, "You have a winner there." Jing-Mei nodded.

"I know." She said.

* * *

"I think I'm going to throw up." Greg said as John did the tie.

"You're not going to throw up." He said. Greg nodded.

"I so am, Man." Greg said, "I'm taking the plunge."

"To a cool woman." Michael said putting his cufflinks on.

"She's more than cool." Greg said, "She smoking."  
"Yes she is." John said, "There. You look great." Greg nodded as he looked at Michael.

"How much time do I have?" He asked him. Michael looked at his watch.

"You have ten minutes until you need to stand out there." Michael asked. Greg groaned, "It's pretty packed out there too."

"I don't need to know that." He said, "I really think I'm going to throw up."

"Are you?" John asked. Greg nodded.

"Yes." He grunted. Michael grabbed a trashcan.  
"Don't get your tux dirty." he handed it to him. Greg immediately began to throw up. John and Michael grimaced.

"You think you can make it?" John asked.

"Yes." Greg groaned. Michael couldn't help but to chuckle. It was funny seeing strong arrogant Greg like this. It was weird.

"We should head on out to the alter, G." Michael said.

"All right. I can do this." Greg said. John nodded.

"Yes you can. I'll see you when I'm walking her down the aisle." John said. Greg managed to smiled.

"Thank you for doing that." He said.

"I would do anything for Deb." John returned his smile.

* * *

John walked down the hallway towards Jing-Mei's room. The wedding day had finally come. He was so honoured that she wanted him to walk her down the aisle. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Abby called out.

"Ah...It's John." He said, "There's no groom insight."

"Good." Jin-Mei said, "Come in." John walked into the room. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Jing-Mei. The creamy dress clung to every curve of her body. She wore her hair in a French twist. Some tendrils framed her face.

"Wow." He whispered. Jing-Mei giggled.

"You think I look nice?" She asked. John nodded.

"You look hot." John said, "Pratt is a lucky man."

"I know." Jing-Mei laughed loudly. "I can't believe I'm doing this." John nodded in agreement. He couldn't believe she was marrying Greg either.

"Stop staring at her like that." Abby chuckled. John smiled.

"I'm not staring at her in anyway." He winked. Jing-Mei chuckled softly.  
"Is it time?" She asked. John nodded.

"Yeah it is." He watched Jing-Mei's face turn green, "Don't throw up. Greg already did."

"No he didn't..."

"Yes he did." John chuckled. "Let's go get you married off."

"Okay." Jing-Mei whispered as Susan, Abby, and Portia went out before her. This was it. She was going to be a married woman soon. She watched the girls walk out and start marching down the aisle. "I'm doing the right thing."

"Of course you are and I'm happy to be doing it with you." John smiled linking Jing-Mei's arm with his. Then she heard the wedding march.

"I can't do this." She said.  
"Yes you can." John said leading her to the doors. They opened up and John started walking Jing-Mei down the aisle. It was such a blur to her. She recognized a few people as she walked towards Greg. Jing-Mei looked at him.

"Wow." Greg mumbled. She was utterly gorgeous. As she approached him, Greg took her hand, "You're gorgeous."

"So are you." She smiled shyly. The priest nodded to them and to the church.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two doctors." He said. Jing-Mei giggled. She wasn't paying attention to anything going around her. She was just staring into Greg's eyes. She saw pure love and devotion in them.

"Jing-Mei..." Greg whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"He's talking to you." Greg smiled.

"Oh." She looked at the priest. People were laughing in the church.

"Jing-Mei, would you like to say your vows now?" he asked.

"Yes." Jing-Mei smiled nervously. She looked at Greg as she kissed his knuckles, "I've waited for this moment my whole life. I've wanted to walk down the aisle into the arms of the man I love and now here I am. I'm so in love with you, Greg. I am so happy I have been able to give you a daughter and I hope to continue that trend. I consider myself blessed."

"Very good." He said, "Gregory?" Greg took in a deep breath.

"I thought I'd be running the streets my whole life. I thought I would be a player my whole life until I met you. When I first met you, I knew you were the one I was going to marry." Greg said, "You make my heart sing. You make it easier for me to live. You're my whole world, Jing-Mei and I love you." A single tear slid down Jing-Mei's cheek. His words were perfect. The priest handed each of them their rings.

"These rings are a symbol of your unity." he said. Jing-Mei took Greg's hand and slid it on his finger. it was a perfect fit.

"I hope I don't drop the ring." Greg chuckled sliding the ring on the shaky finger.

"Do you, Gregory Pratt, take this woman, Jing-Mei Chen, to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health until death may you part?" The priest asked.

"Hell yeah. I mean Heck yeah." He grinned. Jing-Mei chuckled.

"Do you, Jing-Mei, take this Man, Gregory Pratt, to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health until death may you part?" The priest asked.

"I do." She whispered. her heart seemed to stop.

"Then by the power invested in me and by the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said, "you may kiss the bride."

"Come here." Greg snagged Jing-Mei by her waist. She giggled nervously as Greg lowered his lips down onto hers. She sighed with happiness as they sealed their marriage with a kiss.

"May I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Pratt?" The priest said.

"Dr and Dr Pratt." Greg groaned turning to the church. Everyone clapped. They were finally married.

****

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	22. Saddness

****

October 9th, 2004

Mr. and Mrs. Gregory Pratt. It was a wonderful feeling to finally be married. Jing-Mei felt like they were a real family now.

"Daddy! Your daughter wants you!" Jing-Mei said as she began to put the groceries away. Portia was whimpering and soon began to bawl.

"I got her." Greg sighed deeply. Her crying was starting to get to him. Babies shouldn't cry this much. They should be quiet. It more fun being quiet. "Portia, hush up please." She began to scream louder, "I think she's hungry." Jing-Mei sighed.

"All right. Give her to me." Jing-Mei sat down and removed her shirt. Greg walked into the kitchen and grinned brightly.

"We should be come nudists." He said. She laughed.

"No." She took Portia from her husband's arms and started to nurse her. Greg sat on a chair and watched them.

"When do you want to have more kids?" He asked.

"Oh lord. Let PJ grow up a little." Jing-Mei said as she nursed her daughter. Greg gave her a look.

"Come on. When?" He asked. Jing-Mei looked at him.

"Okay, it's 2004 so....I'll say 2007." She giggled. Greg sighed.

"That's so long away." He said.

"Enjoy PJ while she's still small, Darling." Jing-Mei said. "It goes too fast."

"Not fast enough sometimes." Greg got up and left the room. Jin-Mei sighed deeply.  
"Daddy isn't mad at you. He's just tired and stressed." She said looking down at Portia. How could anyone be mad at such a beautiful thing? Portia began to calm down as he eyes fluttered shut. "Nap time." Jing-Mei got up and went into the living room. She placed Portia in her playpen to nap. She turned to Greg and narrowed her eyes, "If you want to have more kids with me, Gregory, your attitude needs to change."

"What are you talking about?" he asked with confusion.

"Well, You act like you don't care about having a daughter sometimes, Greg, and I'm sick of this." She said with a sigh.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Greg said.

"If you don't want Portia and I in your life just say the word and I'll leave." She said. Greg sat up.

"No no no." Greg said putting his hands up, "I don't want the two of you to leave." He took her two hands and pulled her close to him, "I'm sorry that you thought that, but I would be dead without the two of you here." Jing-Mei bit her lip.

"Really?" Jing-Mei asked him. Greg nodded with a soft smile. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her.

"Yes. I love you and PJ with all of my heart." He kissed her softly, "I'm sorry that you thought other wise." Jing-Mei melted into his body and smiled.

"That makes me feel so much better." She whispered. Greg smiled as he held her. God, he couldn't imagine his life without her or Portia. That was such a scary though.

October 23rd, 2004

Greg yawned as he stared at the chart in front of him. He wanted to go home. He glanced at the coffee machine. If the nurses made it, it wouldn't be too good. Hell, if any of the doctors made it it wouldn't be too good either. No one knew how to make coffee here. He walked over to it and began a new pot. Susan walked in.

"Pratt, we need you out here." She said.  
"I'm taking my break." He said.

"We really need you." Susan said softly, "There was an accident." Pratt looked at her. Susan looked sick to her stomach. His heart lurched in his throat.

"Is Jing-Mei and Portia all right?" He asked. Susan nodded.

"Yes, but um..." She looked down at her chart and back up at him, "Is Lilah Pratt any relation to you?" Greg swayed on his feet.

"That's my grandmother." he said. Susan sighed softly.

"You should come with me then." She said. Greg nodded slowly.  
"What kind of accident was it?" He asked.

"A car hit her." Susan said. Greg took in a shuddery breath. "Her vitals are shaky, but she's alive." Greg stared at Susan.

"It's bad?" He asked. Susan nodded.

"Very." She admitted. Greg followed her to trauma one and that is when he saw his grandmother. Bile rose up in his throat. There was so much blood. She wasn't breathing on her own. He took in a deep breath.

"Have you called anyone yet?" He asked. Susan shook her head.

"No. I wanted to see if she was a relation to you first." She said. Greg nodded as he walked into the room.

"Gram?" He whispered.

"She hasn't said a word since being here." Susan said.

"Can you call Jing-Mei?" He asked.

"Of course." Susan whispered walking out of the room. Greg stared at his grandmother. She didn't look like the firecracker that teased him and laughed with him all the time. Greg sat there holding her hand. It felt like three hours, but it was more like twenty minutes. 

"Greg?" Jing-Mei walked into the room.  
"She looks so frail." He mumbled.

"She is." Jing-Mei walked up to him. She glanced at her grandmother in law. She looked horrible, "Has she woken up?"

"No." Greg whispered.

"Come on. Come get some fresh air." Jing-Mei said. Greg nodded slowly and got up. She took his hand and squeezed it softly. The two walked hand in hand outside. The cold air hit Greg's lungs hard. "She'll be fine, Greg."

"Maybe." He said glancing at her, "I'd like to find the person who hit her."

"Hit and run was it?" She asked. Greg nodded.

"Yeah." He said. Jing-Mei sighed deeply.

"They'll catch who ever did it, I swear baby." She said kissing his knuckles. Greg nodded.

"We should get inside." He said.

"All right. Come on." Jing-Mei led him back into the hospital. He saw Susan and john running into his grandmother's room. Nurses ran in after them.

"Oh God." Greg ran to the door and saw his grandmother was flat lined. His heart stopped in his chest, "Oh my god."

"Clear!" Susan cried as she shocked his grandmother's lifeless body. Tears formed in Greg's eyes. Susan shook her head. She glanced at Greg.

"Oh god." Greg whispered. Jing-Mei bit her lip. Susan glanced at the clock.

"Time of death. 17:05." She said. Greg burst into the doors.

"No!!" He snapped, "You didn't try hard enough!!"

"I'm sorry, Pratt. There was too much damage." Susan said softly.

"No!!" Greg cried.

"I'm sorry." Susan said. Greg started to cry. His strong manly front disappeared and he felt like he was five years old again. He began to hug his grandmother's body and sob. Susan lowered her eyes and walked out of the trauma room. She looked at Jing-Mei.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Thanks." Jing-Mei whispered as she stared at her husband. Her heart was breaking as she watched him. She couldn't imagine the pain he was feeling right now and frankly she didn't want to.

****

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	23. Get out

****

November 6th, 2004

Greg's mood since his grandmother died was unbearable. Jing-Mei could barely stand it. She understood his pain, but she wanted him to snap out of it. She wanted her husband back and she wanted his help raisin their child together.

"Let's go wake daddy up, baby girl." Jing-Mei kissed Portia's cheek and walked into the bedroom. Greg was curled up in a little ball asleep. She smiled softly. "Daddy, wake up."

"I'm tired." He muttered. Jing-Mei lay Portia next to Greg.

"Someone misses you." She said. Greg opened his eyes and looked at Portia. A small smile came across Greg's face.

"I love you PJ." He said.

"I love you too, Daddy." Jing-Mei said in a squeaky voice. Greg chuckled and sat up. "Are you going to join us now?"

"Yeah." He rubbed his face, "I'm sorry, Jing-Mei." She smiled softly at him.

"There's no reason to be sorry, Greg. You've been grieving. We understand that." Jing-Mei said patting his back. 

"No. I shouldn't have shut my self off from my family." He said sliding out of bed. "I owe you."

"No you don't. I'm just glad to see you're out of bed." She got up. Greg kissed Portia.

"I wouldn't mind going back to bed as long as you come along with me, Baby." Greg winked. Jing-Mei laughed.

"No." She said walking in front of him. Greg couldn't help but to look at her rear. He really did hit the nail on the head with her.

* * *

Jing-Mei groaned as she fell back against the mattress. God, sex with Gregory was always so wonderful. It made her body sing. Greg chuckled softly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked looking at her. She panted.

"Ooooh. I'm just utterly wonderful and awesome." She said stretching out on her bed. Greg smiled kissing her stomach.

"I live to please you." He said. Jing-Mei's body shuddered again.

"Thank you." She said as she sat up. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too." Greg said sliding out of bed, "What do you want to eat?"

"Lobster and shrimp." She said. Greg chuckled.

"How about I surprise you?" He suggested. Jing-Mei nodded.

"I like the sound of that." She smiled softly. Boy, was she lucky. She heard so many women complain about their husbands and how they never did anything. Greg wasn't like one of those. He was fantastic.

November 20th, 2004

Greg moved sluggishly. Portia had been up all night with a fever and he had gotten called in. He had one hour of sleep.

"Pratt, Joanie is complaining of bats in her hair." Sam smiled.

"Did you call phsyc?" He asked Sam shook her head. "Well, could you?"

"I suppose so." Sam said walking off. Greg chuckled softly.

"Thank you." He said signing Joanie's chart.  
"Greg!" Jing-Mei walked in bouncing a screaming Portia on her hip.

"What happened?" Greg asked walking over to her.  
"She's burning up." Jing-Mei said, "it was 105 when I last checked it."

"Shit." Greg grumbled. He grabbed his daughter and went into curtain four. "Shhh, PJ. Daddy is here now."

"Need help?" Sam asked. Greg nodded.

"Let's run a line in and try to break this fever." He stripped his daughter down to her diaper. His heart was pounding and he grabbed the needle from Sam. he wasn't letting some nurse give his daughter fluids.

* * *

Greg held his daughter in his arms. She looked so sweet asleep in his arms. Jing-Mei stood in the doorway watching them.

"She's amazing isn't she?" She asked.

"Yes, she is." Greg said, "I'm just glad her fever is broke." 

"I wish I didn't freak out." She chuckled sitting next to them.

"I probably would have freaked out if I was home alone with her too." He said to his wife. Jing-Mei reached out caressing Portia's leg.

"She's still so tiny." She said.

"She'll be three months tomorrow." Greg said. Jing-Mei sighed.

"She's getting too big." She said. It was true. These few months have flown by.

"It's not a sad event though." Greg said, "knowing I was raising such a wonderful child and getting her ready to go out into the world...I'm enjoying this." Jing-Mei nodded slowly.

"I am too." She said kissing Portia's forehead. Going out into the world. God, that was a terrifying thought. For Jing-Mei, she could only take one thing at a time. She couldn't look that far into the future.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	24. this cant be

****

December 3rd, 2004

Portia was getting so big. She was so alert and she was starting to sit up without any support. It was exciting.

"Sam, Mr. Goodfry needs a catheter." Jing-Mei said walking up to the admit desk. Sam groaned loudly.

"It's just what I always wanted." Sam said grabbing the chart.

"I'm glad I can make your dreams come true." Jing-Mei smiled. She looked up when she heard Greg walk in with Portia.

"Mommy, we've come to take you out to lunch." Greg said.

"Good." Jing-Mei singed out, "I'm about to gnaw my arm off."

"Now we wouldn't want that." He said as Susan walked up to them.

"Look how big this pumpkin has gotten." Susan scooped Portia up. "I love it."

"I don't." Jing-Mei said getting up. She got a huge headache and her stomach did a few flips. "Shit."

"Are you okay?" Susan asked.

"I'm fine. Just stood up too fast." She said wiping her forehead.

"Feel feverish or anything?" She asked. Jing-Mei laughed softly.

"I'm fine, Susan" She looked at Greg, "get Portia into the car and I'll be right out."

"All right." Greg took Portia and left the ER.

"Bye peanut." Susan smiled, "She's precious."

"She knows it too." Jing-Mei said, "Listen, I need some advice."

"All right. I'll see if I can help." Susan said.

"Well, I haven't had my period since I got pregnant with PJ." Jing-Mei told her.

"I know, but how normal is it for someone like me to become pregnant?" Jing-Mei asked.

"You're pregnant?" Susan asked.

"I don't know." She said, "but I feel like I am."

"Maybe it's just your body coming back to normal." Susan said. Jing-Mei shook her head.

"I don't think so, Susan." She said. Susan sighed softly.

"Why don't you go pee in a cup and then go to lunch with your family.' Susan suggested. "I'll call your cell with the results."

"Thank you so much." Jing-Mei said.

"Are you going to order more than a salad?" Greg asked. Jing-Mei shook her head.

"It's a salad that I want to eat." She said draping the receiving blanket over the nursing Portia, "Plus, it's the easiest to eat."

"I suppose." Greg chuckled softly.

"Stapler mouth is hungry today.' Jing-Mei shifted in her seat.

"Daddy stapler mouth is hungry too." Greg chuckled. Jing-Mei gave him a look, "I'm talking crazy talk."

"You normally do." She said as her phone rang. The blood froze in a deep breath and answered her phone , "Hello?"

"Hey. It's me." Susan said.

"That was quick." Jing-Mei said, flashing Greg a nervous smile.

"Yeah. I know. I tried holding off as long as possible." Susan said, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I think so." Jing-Mei said.

"Well, Deb, you're pregnant...Again." Susan said. Jing-Mei gasped.  
"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Very sure." Susan said, "you should schedule an appointment with Janet as soon as possible."

"yes," Jing-Mei glanced at Greg, "I promise I will. I really need to go Susan."

"All right." Susan said hanging up.

"Is everything all right?" Greg asked. Jing-Mei swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, well...it depends on how you look at it." She said. Greg arched his eyebrow.

"What did Susan tell you?" He asked.

"What I'm going to tell you will change our lives." Jing-Mei said.

"Tell me." Greg said.

"It would appear that I'm pregnant." She said. Greg stared at her, fork stopped midway in air.

"Wh-What?" He asked.

"We're having another baby, Greg." She said.

"Wow." Greg said rubbing his neck, "I didn't expect those words for a few more years."

"Me either." She reached across the table, "PJ is going to be a big sister." Greg smiled softly. He could do this. he could handle another baby. it wasn't like he was the one going through nine months of sickness. He could do this.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	25. Haldol

****

January 1st, 2005

Week 10

A New Year, a new pregnancy, and new joy. Jing-Mei knew 2005 was going to be amazing. It had to be. Portia was getting so big. She was sitting up all by herself and she was resting on her knees just waiting to start crawling. Jing-Mei walked down the hallway towards Portia's nursery. She heard Greg reading to her.

"What are you reading?" She stood in the doorway.

"A book." Greg smirked at Portia.

"What Book?" Jing-Mei asked.

"Well," He showed her the cover, "The Inferno."

"Gregory Pratt!" Jing-Mei laughed. "PJ is going to get nightmares."

"Oh she won't." He said, "She loves it."

"Maybe that's what I should be afraid of." She said leaving the room. Greg groaned.

"Mommy is a poo poo head." He told his daughter.

"Hey, I heard that." Jing-Mei called back over her shoulder. She went into the kitchen, "I think I'm going o make stew for dinner."

"That sounds good." Greg got up and walked out. "What do you think of the name Dante?"

"Dante? Dante Pratt? I think it sounds perfect." Jing-Mei said, "How about Dante Gregory Pratt…If we have a boy."

"I like it." Greg beamed with pride. "but what if we have a girl?"

"Dawn'taya." Jing-Mei laughed.  
"No way." He said. "We'll come up with something, but if we wait awhile we can find the sex out and pick a name then."

"you're no fun." She chuckled as she cut the beef tips into smaller pieces. "I hope we have a little boy though. We already have a girl and a little boy would be perfect."

"Yeah it'd be nice." he said. "But I don't care."

"I don't care either." Jing-Mei said, "Want regular potatoes and sweet potatoes in the stew?" Greg groaned loudly.  
"My mom used to do that." He said.

"is that a good groan or a bad groan?" Jing-Mei asked.

"Wonderful groan." he said putting Portia in her high chair.

"I'll do it then." She said grabbing two sweet potatoes, "Do you want corn bread?"

"Sure. I'll make it." he said getting up.

"Thanks." Jing-Mei said. It was nice to have a man who helped out around the house. She glanced over her shoulder and looked at Portia. God, her daughter was so beautiful. Jing-Mei looked back at her stew. Her face turned green as morning sickness hit her. So much for this passing. "Oh god." She ran to the bathroom to throw up. Greg chuckled.

"Wait until you have babies, PJ." He said, "You'll understand what your mommy is going through." Greg thought about what he said and then grimaced. "you're not going to have children for a very long time though."

At least he hoped she wouldn't have kids for a long time. He hoped she would be a virgin until she was forty years old. Most fathers thought like that he guessed.

January 15th, 2005

Week 12

Jing-Mei slid the check for $5,000 into the bucket that sat on the admit desk. Susan wanted to help the people hit by the Tsunami, but she couldn't afford to spare a doctor or nurse to go over there, so she thought raising funds would be good, considering a few of the doctors in the ER were very well off. Jing-Mei didn't mind donating money to them.

"Dr. Pratt, the tests back on that ankle sprain are back." Sam said handing Jing-Mei the chart. Jing-Mei looked at it and groaned. "What?"

"He has drugs in his system…A whole lot of drugs." She said glancing towards the door.

"I hope he wasn't coming in here just to score." Sam said. Jing-Mei shrugged.

"He probably was." She said putting the chart down, "I have more important patients to tend to right now. He needs to get it out of his system. Let him chill here for awhile, but keep an eye on him. I don't want him raiding our closet."

"You got it." Sam said. Jing-Mei glanced over her shoulder and looked at her husband. He was chatting to a young girl…a young girl patient, but he had that look upon his face. That look that made Jing-Mei swoon. She shook her head. He was almost the same. Jing-Mei walked over to the curtain area.

"Mr. Jakes, how is your ankle?" She asked him.  
"It hurts like a son of a bitch." He growled. Jing-Mei nodded with a gentle smile. He was just trying to score. She could see his twitching.

"I am aware of that, but we can't give you anything until we get your test results back." She lied.

"That's bull shit. Mercy will give me something for my pain." Mr. Jakes sat up.

"Well, you're not at Mercy. You're at County and we have a protocol to follow." Jing-Mei said. The man grabbed her wrist.

"Give me something for the pain." He growled. Jing-Mei looked at him sternly.

"No." She said pulling her hand away from him. He held on tighter, "Mr. Jakes, let go of me."

"Give me the goddamn drugs you bitch." He grabbed her other wrist and pulled her close.

"LET GO OF ME!" Jing-Mei snapped.  
"GIVE THEM TO ME!" He yelled.

"Security!" Jing-Mei yelled at the top of her lungs. Greg looked up form his patient. Someone was touching his wife…His pregnant wife. He dropped his chart and dashed over to her.

"Let go of her man." Greg said.

"Give me my drugs." Mr. Jakes yelled again.

"I SAID LET GO OF MY WIFE!" Without thinking, Greg's fist connected with the man's face. Jing-Mei stumbled back as he let go of her.

"Pratt!" Susan snapped as she ran over with security. They pinned the man down, "In the lounge now!" Greg looked at Jing-Mei.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Jing-Mei nodded slowly as she got a needle of Haldol.

"I'm fine." She looked at him, "Susan looks pissed. You better go get chewed out."

"Are you sure you're okay, baby?" Greg asked. He could careless about his job. He cared about his wife and his child. She smiled weakly.

"I'm fine. Go." She said. Greg nodded. He glanced at Susan. She looked pissed. She probably wasn't happy that Greg punched a patient in his face. Greg didn't care. He would loose this job if it meant protecting Jing-Mei and his children.


End file.
